


Take Some Time (You Might Find)

by murpymurpwriter



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cultural Differences, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, Friendship, Gen, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murpymurpwriter/pseuds/murpymurpwriter
Summary: Inuyasha and Shippo have wandered across Japan's mainland for nearing 15 years, brought together by the heartbreak of Kagome's return to her own time. They have no purpose, no connection to the world beside each other...until Kouga, bloody and lost, falls on their doorstep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading and enjoying, let me know! Also, I needs me a beta especially since I mostly write chapters on my phone during my break at work... Until then, sorry for the typos.

" Alright, brat, we're calling it a day."

As expected, a groan is the kitsune's response but honestly, Inuyasha doesn't have the patience to watch as yet another rabbit goes scampering away into the tall grass.

Had he not literally walked the kid through it? All he had to do was wait, extend his claws, and, well, pounce! He'd never had any kind of instruction and he'd gotten it pretty quick. Well, he paused at that; he had been a little more motivated back then given his circumstances and a few times he'd assumed something was edible when it wasn't (lesson learned). But the point was Inuyasha had been about Shippo's age, perhaps a bit younger, and he'd been capable of catching rabbits and the occasional bird without any problem. So why was it that six rabbits and twelve quails had all escaped?

Sighing, he picked Shippo up by the collar of his shirt and tucked him under his arm, looking at the quickly setting sun with a frown. In the years since Kagome had returned to her time, the kitsune child had grown only the slightest, the equivalent of five years when it'd already been over fifteen. It was with a heavy heart that Inuyasha remembered how long it had been for he still sometimes let it cross his mind; hadn't she promised she'd return? Had he not waited diligently by the well, visiting it in all seasons until finally...he just couldn't leave the well at all?

A year, five years, a decade...Sometimes he was certain it wasn't her choice, that she was just as devastated on the other side but other times, he blamed himself. Maybe he deserved it. As he had sat in the darkness of the well, sorrow paining his chest, he wondered if maybe in the end, she decided he wasn’t worth it, that he was too much trouble, that he couldn’t be trusted to support her, that she deserved better than a half breed.

In the present, he huffed bitterly as he looked at the quickly darkening sky; damn human emotions, stupid new moon. Now, he wished he hadn't allowed himself to be incapacitated by grief for so long back then. Sango and Miroku had moved on with their lives with relative quickness, had soon enough started a family and settled in the village of Edo where Kaede had once lived. Stubborn old hag held on as long as she could, he thought with some admiration and some sorrow, his grip tightening on the kit that he had unwillingly claimed as his own. It had been hard, those first few years without Kagome, for all of them actually, and Inuyasha could admit that he had been selfish as he mourned. Afterall, Kagome had been a second mother to Shippo and a good friend to many. While he knew he was more of an obnoxious older brother than a father figure and he wasn't as likeable as the human girl, it had taken him a depressing amount of time to realize that at the same time that Kagome had abandoned their group, he had abandoned them as well.

He had been sure they didn't need him any more. Sango and Miroku, and Kirara, and Kaede too before she passed, hadn't even crossed his mind. Shipping had either and was a source of some guilt for although the humans hadn't ignored Shippo, it was simply they had lives of their own. Even Kirara had to find a new place as she grew restless as Sango settled in as a full time mother; the fire cat had eventually taken on the role of protector of Edo village and Inuyasha's Forest. She appeared less and less as Sango, heavy with child and then carrying toddlers, paid fewer visits to the forest; even when Inuyasha and Shippo felt nostalgic enough to return to the edge of the old village, they only caught Kirara’s scent and occasionally that of unfamiliar wild fire cat youkai. But there was no real place for Shippo, a demon child who aged so slow that his playmates would marry and pass on long before he matured. He knew little of how to live on his own or amongst other youkai as some wary villagers suggested, given that kitsune culture deemed him odd with his human and occasionally dog like mannerisms.

But Inuyasha hadn’t thought about this, when he was down in the well. Back then when Kagome's departure was a fresh wound, Inuyasha fully expected to just drift away unnoticed. Naraku was gone and so was the jewel; what else was there to give him purpose? He didn't have an answer to his but at the very least he was doing... something.

Years later he was, to the untrained eye, just like before: grumpy and restless. But Shippo never left his side and that was change enough. While they still quarreled, and while Inuyasha had no more patience than he had before, well, it was an alright fit as they wandered the main island without a clear purpose but a purpose nonetheless.

"But what about dinner?" Shippo wailed in shame, struggling a bit and pulling Inuyasha from his thoughts, " You weren't serious about poor hunters like me going hungry, were you?"

Inuyasha flashed a fangless grin; he hadn't planned on it but figured he could have a little fun making the kid fret about whether or not he would be getting some of the boar Inuyasha had hunted with relative ease, " Keh, you gotta learn, brat. You can't be mooching off my kills all the time."

"What?! Inuyasha, don't be greedy! I'm a growing boy!"

The dog demon rolled his eyes at that, " Still a runt to me. Quit your squirmin' or else-"

He froze because for just one moment...he swore he smelled a wolf. But just as quickly as it had come, it was gone and he cursed his weakened senses for likely the millionth time. His demon sight hadn't failed him yet and he was able to maneuver his way through the brush and thin trees towards the hut they had taken up residence in. They wandered aimlessly these days, occasionally staying amongst friendly humans (who almost always let him fix their roofs or rebuild huts in exchange for an unspecified stay at the edge of their village). Sometimes, they found tolerant kitsune tribes who were willing to teach Shippo what Inuyasha couldn't but the later was rare, much to Inuyasha's chagrin. Now, they were just trying to outrun the winter chill.

He slid open the slatted door, lifting the heavy knit flap. His feet were nearly frozen but he didn’t let it show as he moved with ease inside the dark hut. Shippo let out an oof as he was dropped onto a worn, dusty cushion, watching as the older demon removed tetsaiga from his waist and positioned the sword, sheath and all, in the crack in the door. Knowing the routine, the kitsune allowed his fox fire to light the pile of kindling they had gathered earlier and he looked up just in time to see the last bit of silver leave his guardian's hair. Violet eyes turned to him and it was always interesting to see emotions flicker across them, emotions other than boredom and frustration. Pulling his most pathetic face, lip jutting out as he held his stomach, Shippo let his eyes drift back and forth between Inuyasha and the sliced boar meat that the older male was skewering and holding over the fire. He didn't get as far as a whimper before a short nailed and soft hand was patting him on the head. Inuyasha had almost an endearing look on his face though he spoke with annoyance,

"Fine, but if you don't catch something tomorrow, expect to starve!"

Shippo let out a cheer, not the least bit worried as he was handed stick after stick. How many times had the dog demon said that, he thought with a eyeroll? He was on his fourth helping, mid chew when suddenly something slammed against the hut. The thud was loud and seemed to rattle the entire structure though nothing burst through; a pained growl soon followed, causing Shippo to fearfully fling himself at the black haired Inuyasha, just as the human reached nervously for the hilt of his sword. Cursing when he remembered it was in the door, acting as a barrier between them and whatever was lurking, his lips pressed into a thin line; it wasn’t about to let them be sitting ducks until dawn and so he wracked his brain for a plan. Another thud right at the door had the human male flinching, a reassuring hand resting on Shippo’s back. A sound of pain followed and then, a deafening shriek had them both covering their ears. Cracking an eye when the call of a crow demon on the hunt tapered off, Inuyasha coiled an arm around his ward and crawled towards the door slowly. His senses were dulled and so he wouldn’t be able to tell much but he couldn’t get it out of his mind, the smell of wolf.

“Use your nose, kid. You know how, “ he kept his voice low as Shippo gulped, “ Can you tell who, or what’s, out there?”

Shippo nervously escaped Inuyasha’s hold, trembling as he got closer and closer to the door until he was almost nose to nose with the fang-blade, “I-I think tetsaiga’s barrier is hiding their scent-”

“M-mutt-face...”

They both flinched at the muffled voice and while Inuyasha wondered if it was an illusion meant to get them to remove the barrier...he cursed before he grabbed the handle of his sword. He heard Shippo stutter out some kind of warning but it was too late. The door slid open and Kouga fell inside, the knit flap easily shoved aside. Even to his human nose the scent of blood was strong and so he moved fast, pulling the wolf demon in. The various lacerations and the missing limb didn’t go without notice, causing the weakened dog demon’s expression to grow dim. Still, he stood confidently in the doorway, Shippo looking up in horrified realization.

“W-wait! You can’t fight like this. Whatever took out Kouga must be strong-”

“I don't have a choice. It’ll just attack the hut if I don’t so... so you stay here and don’t move! “ Inuyasha withdrew his scabbard and rammed it into the open door way; it wouldn’t provide as strong of a barrier without the blade but it would have to do. He wasn’t stupid enough to go out unarmed even if going out at all was, well, not his best idea. Behind him Shippo’s eyes grew wide, because the barrier not only protected them but would keep them from following or worse: escaping if Inuyasha failed.

“Inuyasha, wait!”

“I’ll back be before dawn, brat. If that dumb wolf wakes up before then-”

An inhuman screech filled the night air, drowning out the human’s words. Shippo looked down at Kouga with worry before determination overtook him. He could do this. He knew how to do basic first aid! And with that, he began to rifle through the only satchel they had, small as it was. They had some left over salve from Inuyasha’s last encounter with some less than friendly bat demons and well, they were short on bandages but oh, he could use the linens that had been left in the abandoned hut- he yelped when another cry sounded. The crow demon was unnervingly close and had it just been Shippo’s imagination or had the cry been, well, cut off? As confirmation, he heard a distant battle cry and then crashing through the foliage. Oh why, oh why hadn’t he worked on his fighting skills more? The terrified kit jumped when a groan sounded from his patient, the battle outside growing fainter as Inuyasha led the crow away.

“Kouga, y-your arm...” Jumping back as the wolf demon struggled to sit up, Shippo bit his lip, “ Careful, you’ve lost a lot of blood-”

“That fucking bird-”

“Inuyasha’s fighting it, b-but Kouga, he needs our help! It’s the n-night of the new moon-”

Kouga let out a snarl, though it lost some of its edge given he couldn’t even sit up; Shippo continued to wrap his arm, hiding the small bits of splintered bone that extended out of the wound. He didn’t know what else to do, his stomach turning at the sight of Kouga’s arm severed at the wrist. But he worked continuously until the wolf was positioned upright, bandaged, and given boar meat and water that would hopefully help with the blood loss and healing process. But it became clear that it would be for naught for Kouga wouldn’t be fit to fight when he could barely lift his chin to drink, and in addition, only a mortal or half breed could remove the scabbard from the door. Minutes ticked by and soon, the air grew colder as they entered the wee hours of morning. Then, a familiar cry of pain filled the air. Kouga jerked at the sound, eyes glowing red in the dim light but though his youkai had reached the surface, he was too weak to pose any threat...or be of an help.

Shippo paid the other demon no mind, his face having gone pale as he rushed to the door, close enough that tetsaiga’s scabbard sparked in warning, “Inuyasha, are you okay?! Inuyasha!”

Silence had fallen and with a little bit of focus, beyond the barrier and beneath the strong scent of Kouga’s wounds...the kitsune could smell human blood. He could feel his own youkai rising, protectiveness and fear causing his green eyes to become a faint red but he couldn’t lose control, wouldn’t lose control. He had to believe in Inuyasha he repeated to himself as time passed by in a crawl. Kouga shifted behind him, silent and smelling just as worried (and guilty?) but Shippo didn’t look back, instead looking straight ahead into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The crow was a dark shadow in the sky, fear racing through Inuyasha as he looked up as it circled. As a half demon such emotions would have been muted but as he was, he felt like prey. Letting out a scoff as his grip tightened on tetsaiga’s hilt, he moved out from the shelter of the trees and into the clearing. He wasn’t far from the hut but he knew the crow would soon enough pick up Kouga’s trail. He couldn’t let that happen and while it seemed unbelievably risk, he moved forward with a plan to lure the bird away and hope any confrontations happened closer to dawn.

“You looking for a fight, you feathered rat?”

A screech was his answer as the crow tucked its wings in as it dove down, it’s four eyes going from red to a slit blue pupil. Laughter followed that set the human’s being on edge but he held out until the last moment, turning and fleeing through the trees; the crow, reading Inuyasha’s stance, pulled up to avoid hitting the grassy ground.

“Oh? A pathetic thing such as yourself wants to fight the great Lord of the East? Don’t tell me the wolves have allied with humans?”

“I don’t give a shit about who you are or stupid politics, “ Inuyasha hollered out, panting as he lept over a fallen log; had the bird really claimed the title of lord so soon when Kouga wasn’t even dead yet? How arrogant he thought, “ All I know is that no one's getting any sleep with you screeching all night!”

The demon was gaining on him and Inuyasha, tiring fast, let out a cry of pain as he tripped over the uneven ground; he’d tried to zig zag between closely packed trees but the lack of moonlight made falling over roots too easy. Still, he recovered fast, rolling out of the way as the feathered beast smashed through nearby trees to peck at him. Clutching his side, he kept running, forced out into the open of another field. Shit, he didn’t know where he was headed anymore? Had he distanced them from the hut? How long had he been running? He yelped, dodging the bird once more as two taloned feet impaled the earth where he had been standing seconds before. He swing his sword but in its dull form, it did no good. Sweaty and out of breath, he knew he was already slowing down while the so called Lord was just getting warmed up.

“Oh, just a passing human? And yet you reek of both wolf and dog, “ the crow knocked him aside with one great wing, playing with the tired human it seemed as his gravel like tone grew angry; tetsaiga fell from the half demon’s grasp as he landed nearly a yard away at the foot of a great oak, “ What alliance do you have with the Western dog youkai? The Eastern wolves? You smell not of the battlefield and yet surely you play a role in this war!”

“What are you babbling about-”

“This Kiromaru sees through your lies! Your allies drive my flocks from our roosts for a second time! But we will reclaim the Eastern mountain, we will-”

Inuyasha screamed loud and clear when a beak closed around his arm and he was dragged up into the cold night air. His heart stuttered at the pain, his vision darkening as razor like teeth dug into the bone of his bicep. But he wouldn’t go about sniveling, he thought and with strength he didn’t know he had, he raised his other arm high. The crow had been so distracted during his monologue, he hadn’t cared to note the tree branch in the human’s hand. It shouldn’t have sent him hurling into the trees, unaware how resourceful prey could be. He never saw it coming, Inuyasha thought with a pained smirk as said stick sunk into the crow’s top left eye and was driven through to it’s brain. The tip peeked out the back of Kiromaru’s head and its jaw went slack as they fell from the speckled sky.

Inuyasha didn’t feel the pain of impact but he did feel the agony of waking up. His mind buzzed with thoughts, about what the bird had said but also the pain to come. Distantly he saw shapes in the sky and his sluggish mind new that that was the rest of the flock. And yet, they didn’t come closer, remaining high above a northern peak that his human eyes could barely make out.

He had to get back to Shippo and Kouga.

He whimpered shamefully as he freed himself from the bird’s maw, almost blacking out a second time from the pain in his back and sides. But he pushed on, taking an embarrassing amount of time to retrieve tetsaiga before dizzily taking in the destroyed woods. It atleast gave him an idea of where to head, his senses to weak for him to use them to find his way back. But what about other demons, other crows; would the wreckage draw them toward the hut aswell?

But he couldn’t think about that now, he thought, nor would he think about the voice in the back of his mind telling him that he had pushed himself too far, that this time he had really taxed himself beyond the point of return. He had to get back to the brat and then...then he would figure out the rest.

With that, he began to walk.

\-----

To his relief, just beyond the treeline Shippo spotted a human figure clad in red four hours later. Releasing a gusty sigh of relief, the kit quickly grew worried when he saw Inuyasha lean heavily on tetsaiga. The smell of blood grew stronger with his approach and when Inuyasha entered the glow of the firelight, Shippo gasped.

“You big idiot! You could have been killed-”

The hanyou-turned-human winced, panting as he reached out a bloody hand to remove the scabbard from the doorway; he stood swaying for just a moment, “ Could be more. M-may follow the smell of my blood.”

“Wait, “ Shippo exclaimed loudly, digging into his shirt until he had retrieved two, pearl sized objects. He leapt past Inuyasha, flipping into the air and releasing the bombs which exploded into pink and purple blasts; the artificial smell of the woods and different demons would confuse any who wandered near. Turning back to the hut with his sleeve covering his nose, he couldn’t help but feel proud when Inuyasha panted out, “ Good patch job on the wolf, kid.”

Proud but still anxious, Shippo began to prepare more bandages as the door was once more barred and barred. It stung his senses, the smell of Inuyasha’s blood but he was just so relieved that he’d returned that he couldn’t help but voice all the questions swirling around in his head as Inuyasha fell beside the half awake wolf demon.

“What happened? Did you kill it? What was it doing out here? I thought those kinds of demons lived in the northern mountains!”

Inuyasha slowly shrugged off a sleeve of his blood drenched shirt, revealing a large and rapidly bleeding bite on his bicep; he couldn’t manage to undress the rest of the way. Rushing forward and applying pressure, Shippo blinked when a slightly healed Kouga held a waterskin to Inuyasha’s mouth. To his surprise, the dog demon drank, eyes closed as he slumped against the wall in a matching position to his former rival. Kouga drank as well, shaking with the effort before he returned to clutching at his wounded arm; the wolf looked both frightened and relieved as he spoke.

“So Kiromaru is dead?”

Inuyasha, sweat collecting on his brow, opened one violet eye, “ The ugly bird? Che. Think I'd have come back if not?”

There was a long pause, the only sound being the crackling of the fire and the tearing of linen as Shippo worked. Finally, his eyes never leaving the tetsaiga, Kouga began to speak, “ Bout a year ago, some of our watchers started getting picked off. The smell of crow was easy to find when we retrieved the bodies from below the ledges.”

The wolf demon swallowed, pausing to collect himself, “ Then out of nowhere, that bastard appeared. Said he'd come to claim the mountain back. We never had problems before, and my grandmother claimed the mountain decades ago. Only now they're- damnit, but why-”

“Calm down, wolf, “ Inuyasha said weakly, watching as Kouga gripped the bloody bandage around his wrist.

“ S-shut it, dog, “ Kouga took a deep breath nonetheless, his grip loosening under two worried gazes; his red eyes faded fast, “ They attacked the day before, hordes of them. I tried to lure Kiromaru away, told my pack to hide and fight if necessary but there were too many of those worthless creatures killing my kin! And then you came along and even as a pathetic human you managed- agh!”

‘‘Kouga!”

Said demon slumped, eyes fluttering shut as he finally succumb to his overexertion. Inuyasha cursed softly but looked almost relieved; it was more than apparent that Kouga, obviously unstable, needed to rest and heal. Plus, they had gotten the information then needed.

Wincing as his back and left side ached, Inuyasha tried to school his expression as Shippo looked up at him with frightened eyes. The kit was still trying to get the wound on the human’s arm to cease bleeding and the half demon didn't have the heart to tell him it was futile. He'd finally bitten off more than he could chew, he thought as his vision grew hazier and cold seemed to seep into his bones. Or in this case, Kiromaru had, though it was sheer luck that he'd killed the crow. He would laugh in victory any other time but as a human he felt... sad. Who will take care of Shippo, he wondered and a bitter part of him shouted that the kit should have long been self sufficient and this would just have to be the nudge he needed to become stronger. But then a smaller, weaker voice whispered that he never would have wanted it to happen like this, that he would have never wished the desperate, painful life he'd had learning to fend for himself.

“Inuyasha...”

The dog demon cursed his human emotions and the tears he had allowed to well up in his eyes. Damnit, he thought with gritted teeth, damn it all to hell.

“Are...are you in pain? Am I pressing too hard?”

“ It's fine, brat, “ he rasped, trying to contain trembles as he grew colder still, “ Check on the wolf, wouldja? I don't n-need ya fussing over me.”

Shippo caught the stutter and while he turned to look at the wolf demon slumped to Inuyasha’s left, he didn't pull away. Sleeping seemed to help as the lacerations and bruises were healing fast, many already gone; Kouga would live, even with the gruesome wound to his wrist. Green eyes took in the pallid face of his guardian and the red coating his hands and he couldn't help it, he began to sob. It only made it worse when all Inuyasha had the energy to do was make a soft disapproving huff. Minutes ticked by and with a heavy heart, he realized it was true; he had no way or knowledge for treating fatal wounds.

“ You're...stronger th-than you th-think, kid-”

“No, please!“ the fox cried, “ It's almost dawn! You can make it!”

But that was not the truth for it was pitch dark outside, not even a hint of dawn on the horizon. The corner of Inuyasha's pale lips lifted and he tries and failed to pat Shippo on the head, the kits cries verging on hysterical. If only he had been stronger; he could have fought the demon instead. Or, if only Kouga had not come to them with the demon on his heels or at least not on the night of the new moon; then, Shippo wouldn't be losing the last of his family. It wasn't fair, he thought angrily as tears dripped down his chin, it wasn't right that he had to lose everyone, his parents and Kagome, Sango and Miroku, Kirara and Kaede, and now Inuyasha!

“It's not, “ Inuyasha sputtered, his teeth beginning to chatter, “ I-it's not fair b-but that's life...“

Violet eyes closed and Shippo could only watch in silent horror. His breath froze in his chest, his eyes impossibly wide as he waited to hear it, the last beat of his guardian’s heart. It seemed to last forever, that moment of waiting and listening; he didn't want to hear it and yet he had to...but it never came. Moments passed and Shippo continued to weep on and off, his small hands desperately pressing on the wound on Inuyasha's bicep. The half demon's breath slowed and his pulse was sluggish and yet...his heart continued on.

“Please, “ he muttered, eyes puffy and his nose clogged; Shippo repeated this prayer for each hour and was answered soon after with a faint, irregular thump-thump.


	3. Chapter 3

Kouga let out a groan as he returned to the waking world, his muscles aching and his energy depleted. It felt as if he had been running all night- he shot upright, gritting his teeth against the sharp pain in his arm. He had been running, from Kiromaru. Looking down, he felt his guts turn to stone when he saw the bandaged nub. Images flashed in his mind, of crows descending like a dark fog of black feathers, talons and beaks. He could hear his kin screaming, could smell the gore and fear...he had run. Kiromaru had had his sights on him, the Alpha of the Eastern Mountains and he had thought, foolishly, that if he ran the flock would follow...or maybe it was a lie he told himself to excuse his cowardice...he flinched when Shippo jumped forward, balancing on his knee.

 

“Careful, your wounds only healed a few minutes ago. “

 

The kit was solemn and something felt off, the wolf thought. He looked around the dimly lit hut, at the fading fire and at last his eyes fell on a human clad in red. Frowning, he took note of the sword barring the door and also the rays of daylight peeking in through the slatted doorway in spite of the woven flap. It wasn’t that Inuyasha was human, he thought, because he had been vaguely aware of the hanyou’s human night. And he was not surprised that the human was sleeping after fighting off the demon crow (he tried not to feel angry about needing Inuyasha’s help; he wasn't even going to acknowledge that a human succeeded where he couldn't). He thought maybe that was it, that he was picking up on Shippo’s worry for Inuyasha who was definitely not in good shape but then said fox spoke.

 

“H-he didn’t turn back. It’s hours passed dawn and he’s still-”

 

Kouga leaned forward, eyes wide as he listen to the slow heartbeat of the hanyou he had known for nearly two decades, “ How? That's how it works, isn't it, he's back to normal in the morning?”

 

Shippo sniffled, “ Yeah, b-but I, and he-”

 

The wolf cupped the back of the demon child’s neck, trying to offer comfort as his mind whirled. Inuyasha wasn’t turning back and damn, it wasn't like he was a hanyou expert. All he knew was that a heartbeat that slow, the labored breaths...things didn't look good for the dog demon. He grunted as he moved forward, dislodging the kit in his lap. His nose which had been broken some hours ago burned with the scent of human blood and settling at Inuyasha's side, Kouga paused. What could he do, he realized; he wasn't a healer nor was there one near enough to help.

 

He reached out anyway with his good hand, touching Inuyasha's sweaty brow. He was cold and didn't stir at all; gritting his teeth, he cursed the crow's and his own foolishness. Why had he been stupid enough to draw others into such a horrible situation? Why did he go crawling to Inuyasha in his panicked fleeing? Guilty, he knew why, remembering clearly another situation involving birds and his kin.

 

“ You stupid dog, “ he snarled at last, hating the guilt weighing on his chest and the panic building inside him; he kept his hand in the human's sleek black hair. As if to mock him, Inuyasha's breathing slowed, “ You really gonna duck out now, with your tail between your legs? Alright, so you were able to defeat Kiromaru as a human! Big woop!”

 

“Kouga...”

 

He ignored Shippo, “It means nothing if you die on us! You hear me, mutt? You don't get to go out like this! “

 

Silence rang after his final snarl and then, to their surprise, a pulse of youkai weakly flexed at the edge of their senses. Shippo was certain it was his imagination but Kouga let out a bark of laughter, playing with a strand of silver hair near Inuyasha's temple. The rest remained a silky black but the wolf was sure now; Inuyasha was still fighting, or specifically his demon side was fighting to heal his grievous wounds. And he had no doubts that this was a fight the hanyou could win. His faith was rewarded when at high noon, Inuyasha opened violet eyes, his breath short as he woke to pain, cold and just plain exhaustion. Worse yet, he woke to the smug face of a familiar wolf demon. He closed his eyes again and groaned.

 

“Go away, fleabag.”

 

“Glad to see you too, mutt. Have a nice nap?”

 

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort colorfully but was interrupted by Shippo, “You're okay! We were worried when you didn't change back. You're...are you feeling better?”

 

Inuyasha scoffed because to be honest he felt like he'd gone six rounds with Naraku, then a few with Matsuhi and later Sesshoumaru came by to kick him around abit. He tried to sit up, his stomach muscles burning from what shouldn't have been a big deal. He tried to push through it but Shippo leapt onto his chest, and his strength failed. He fell back on the thin futon with a grunt of pain, taking several moments to blink away the stars from his vision when he reflected on the kitsune’s words.

 

“ Change back?” By chance, he noticed the black and white streaked hair laying over his shoulder, “The hell?!”

 

“ Your demon blood kicked in at the right time, mutt, saved your dying ass.”

 

Inuyasha growled, though it sounded pathetic given that he had human vocal cords. Ignoring the snickering of the two demons before him, he tried again to sit up and when Shippo graciously moved, he was successful. The room swam for a moment and then, a waterskin was shoved into his face. Kouga nonchalantly shook it, the sloshing sound making the dog demon aware of his thirst, when Inuyasha just blinked at him for several moments. Cautiously, he drank until there wasn’t a drop left.  


After several moments, Kouga thought to break the silence, “So, it's just you and the kid these days? “

 

“Feh. I couldn't just leave him. I dunno, after Kagome left and everyone else moved on... “ Inuyasha swallowed, bothered by his own admission, “ And even if he's a little shit...he's a good kid.”

 

Kouga blinked when a faded up rag hit Inuyasha’s chest which just garnered a scoff; the wolf demon watched as a brief expression of affection crossed the hanyou's face before it was once more replaced with what suddenly seemed like the fakest show of arrogance Kouga had ever seen. Shippo, scowling as he began to tidy up his workspace which was covered in strings and torn, bloody linen, eventually began to smile; Kouga couldn’t help but do the same now that it was clear that Inuyasha was just fine, if in a weird state of being mostly human. But that wouldn’t be for long for with each passing hour, more silver appeared in the other’s thick mane.

 

Reflecting, it made sense that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to leave the fox kit on his own or with the two humans he'd traveled with. Regardless of his bossy and loud nature, Kouga got the feeling the half demon often picked up strays (or was picked up himself) because it was common knowledge that hanyou didn't really fit in well. He didn't know how Kagome, the monk, the demon slayer and her feline friend, or Shippo had come to travel with Inuyasha, just that they had all wanted to stop Naraku and had wound up close friends in the end. What didn't make sense was why Inuyasha hid the fact that he cared about others when it was so clear he'd give his life for his friend's; if anything absolute loyalty was something Kouga could respect loyalty. He frowned to himself, watching Inuyasha snicker about a nursemaids and then pinch a scowling Shippo’s cheek. Did that mean...was Inuyasha loyal to him? He shifted, suddenly uncomfortable and oddly flattered. No, it couldn't be and yet...

 

Why was he helping Kouga when the wolf demon had mocked him, had literally attacked him, had tried to steal Kagome from him, and of course had never thanked him for helping him out times before. He suppose he believed Kagome was behind the extermination of the birds demons the first time but even with his apparent reluctance, Inuyasha had helped. Kouga didn't believe the dog could have been truly forced, even with the beads of subjugation and so it seemed odd that underneath his rough exterior, after so much suffering...the dog demon was a generous, loyal person even to his rival. They had often fought side by side and he supposed that even if they had gotten off to many bad starts, one with him sending his wolves into Rin's village, and another time where Kagura tricked him...Inuyasha had done alot for him. And now he had saved him at almost the cost of his life, had defeated the greatest foe that Kouga had come across and that couldn't be ignored.

 

With that realization, the discomfort transformed into quiet determination. He would repay Inuyasha and while he suspected their relationship would continue to involve much bickering, he still was looking forward to having the two around. It would after all bring some excitement to the dens, and it would be something to focus on other than the crow demons.

 

Some hours later, Kouga finally drew a dozing Inuyasha back into conversation, “ We're only two days from the den. Think you can make it, mutt?”

 

“ Who said I’d help?” golden eyes rolled petulantly at the wolf demon's bored look, “ Maybe I don't want to save the asses of a bunch of mangy wolves. Not like it helped me any the first time.”

 

“ I think that means Inuyasha could probably use another few days to rest, “ Shippo chirped, moving out of reach of the insulted hanyou; he smirked from just behind Kouga’s right shoulder.

 

“ What? I'm fine. You two are the ones sitting around!”

 

As if to prove his willingness, Inuyasha stood and began to tug at their traveling rucksack. For the most part they were already ready and since they packed light even in winter, preparation would be quick. But Kouga could see some truth in Shippo’s words, his blue eyes picking up the paleness of the hanyou’s face and the slight tremor in his human hands as he gathered their things. Still, it would be safer if they left now so he kept silent, reaching out to cup the back of Shippo’s neck when the boy started to look unsure. Immediately the kit relaxed, recognizing the affectionate hold for nervous cubs. From off to the side, Inuyasha watched and Kouga didn’t think long on why he smelled confused; surely he, half dog, recognized the hold?

 

Releasing a now calm Shippo, Kouga grunted as he stood. Taking the waterskins right out of Inuyasha’s weak hold, he headed towards the door only to find himself staring at tetsaiga.

 

“Hey, open the door, would ya?”

 

Wordlessly, Inuyasha retrieved his sword; it didn't spark in the least and he seemed anxious for a moment when regarding Kouga. The wolf didn't comment though and by the time Kouga returned, mostly wanting an excuse to scout around, the two were packed and ready to head out. Watching the sun reflect off the half demon's white hair, it was a startling difference from last night, the wolf thought before he began to lead the way. He tried to keep a slow pace, for his own sake as much as Inuyasha; while his wounds had healed, his arm was still taking a lot of energy as it worked to fix itself. (He tried not dwell too much on his injury for the sight of it made him feel short of breath and the few times he'd tried to use his hand, only to rediscover it was gone...he flinched and tried to focus on running.)

 

They passed the corpse of Kiromaru, the two demon's staring in wonder at the dead crow that was about the same size as Kirara in full form. Only one wound was seen, the fatal branch through the bird's eye. Inuyasha just let out a scoff and picked up his pace, and as they started towards elevated ground, Kouga's heart began to pound. It hadn't been just Kiromaru chasing him that night, but four that swooped and cackled as he fled, each of them stronger and faster than the puny Kiromaru but nonetheless willing to hunt down their leader's prey.

 

He had taken out one right away, recalling with smugness their dying screech as he jumped high and landed on the crow's back with enough impact to sever the demon's spine. Down, down they fell towards the river close to the mountain’s base. But when he tried to dismount before they hit the water, they were intercepted by the largest of the flock who clawed and pecked at Kouga mid air. He missed the river and hit dry land, still quarreling with the enormous bird until at last he managed to catch his bearings. He clawed at a grey wing with little effect and then he grazed an armor like beak, his skin splitting. Finally, he brought his knees up and shoved just as a talon tug into his thigh. Yelling in pain, his dry distracted the demon enough that he was able to shove his hand through its neck and out the back. Blood dripped down on him as the bird quivered and gurgled but then... then it happened. A one eyed crow swooped down at Kiromaru's command and with a snap of its beak took his hand and the goraishi. His vision had gone black and in the next moment he was in a human hut, a human Inuyasha and a fox child peering at him with worry.

 

He eyed what had to be two corpses badly mutilated for what felt like too long but the skies above were clear, meaning the rest of the flock hadn't gone looking or had already flown over. The mangled mess of torn flesh and broken bone was hard to look at, not because he regretted killing but because he knew it was the result of a loss of control.

 

They found themselves running until the sky had turned a bright orange with pink clouds in the distance.

 

He assumed Inuyasha felt tired but was hiding it well behind occasional fehs and a nearly constant scowl However, Shippo seems to pick up whenever the half demon slowed or started to push himself, choosing those times to holler at Kouga's back that they had been running awhile. On those occasions, they always stopped and while Inuyasha often grumbled about it, it was obvious that it was necessary and they were making better than expected time. Then when night was about to settle, Kouga skidded to a stop without prompting. Watching as the dust cloud he created faded away, he turned just as Inuyasha paused at his side, Shippo hanging off his shoulder like a barnacle.

 

“ There's a cave just across this field. Those returning to the dens from long hunting trips or travel have used it for decades, “ Kouga explained as his eyes caught on the mountain peak, his not so distant home; the sky was clear and that somehow scared him more than if it was filled with crow demons, “ We're only a few hours travel from the mountain.”

 

“Why don't we just keep on, then?” Inuyasha asked, tucking his hands into his sleeves.

 

“ Because, mutt, “ Kouga avoided his gaze and the insult was half hearted, “ We don't know what we'll find when we get there.”

 

They had to be well rested and prepared for the worst; he didn't want to think of it but there was a chance his tribe had been slaughtered, unable to duck into the rocky crevices in time or plucked out from the rocks by nimble beaks. He fisted his only hand, pain searing up the other and it only served to heighten his rage. The crow's would pay, every last one. And thankfully no one argued after that, Kouga leading them through dry grass. Leafless trees surrounded them and the smell of winter was growing stronger; but the cave would be warm, he thought as he knelt down. But before he could shift to his true form, he heard a squawk from behind him.

 

“ What the hell are you doing?”

 

Blue eyes narrowed in on the hanyou, “ You two should shift too. We'll keep warm that way.”

 

“What does that even mean, wolf?” Shippo fidgeted while Inuyasha just looked outright annoyed; finally, the kit piped in, “ He wants us to take on our true forms only, well, I don't really remember how...”

 

“I don't have another form, moron, and you really expect us to crawl through that little hole?”

 

Kouga looked stunned, looking between a sheepish kitsune and what appeared to be an offended dog. He decided to question the former,“ What do ya mean you don't remember? You're a full blooded youkai for ookami’s sake!”

 

“It's not my fault, “ Shippo scowled, “ My parents didn't get the chance to teach me, alright? And you heard Inuyasha! It wasn't like he could teach me!”

 

Inuyasha flinched then crossed his arms petulantly, “Whatever, I'm not crawling in there with two fur balls. I'll be in that oak tree keeping watch.”

 

“It's not safe, you moron, “ Kouga snapped, “ Any passing crow would see you in your stupid red get up. There’re no leaves to hide you!”

 

“ I said I'm not doing it! “

 

“Inuyasha, “ Shippo whined but the half demon didn't pay him any mind, “ It's not that big of a deal. You let me sleep on your chest sometimes anyway.”

 

The dog demon growled, when Kouga let out a mocking awww, “ Shut it, brat. I said no.”

 

“What's the big deal, it's not all that different from sharing a hut! And just as Kouga said, we’ll be nice and toasty in there!”

 

Inuyasha let out a grumble, “ Never known a hut to be that cramped...And don’t go listening to that wolf all the time! ”

 

Growing tired of the arguing, he began to focus his youkai though he could feel it was dwindling. Part of the reason Kouga was so willing to shift was also because it took up unnecessary energy keeping a human form and he thought, maybe, if he shifted...His eyes flashed and while he felt a spark of worry about whether he could maintain control, that evaporated quickly. He didn’t feel all that threatened, and while he wouldn’t admit it aloud, it was because he trusted Inuyasha and Shippo. Even if being so close to the dens and his pack made him anxious, the two had a calming effect and so after a moment, he stood before them as a large, black wolf. His paw remained severed but it didn’t pain him, feeling like an old wound; he was able to balance easy enough as he ducked into the cave.

 

“ Wow, he’s so big!”

 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, “ You should see Sesshoumaru. Kouga’s puny compared to...”

 

“Compared to?” Shippo blinked as the older male trailed off.

 

“Hey, fleabag, “ Inuyasha neared the front of the cave with a serious tone, ignoring Shippo who had stopped trying to shift and was instead staring curiously, “ I need to talk to you about something that damn bird said. Something about the West-”

 

The half demon let out a yelp as a large paw scooped him up and into the cave, the fox child that had been looking on rushing forward. Peering into the dark space, green eyes relaxed when he caught sight of the struggling hanyou surrounded by an amused canine. Shippo expected Inuyasha to begrudgingly relax when a pink tongue darted out to lick him reassuringly but instead, the white haired youkai went rigid. Shockingly, his attempts to escape increased tenfold and with his mouth set in a tight frown, Inuyasha shoved away from the black wolf.

 

Kouga growled in response, having never known comfort to be rejected but Inuyasha didn’t go far at least, crossing his arms into his red sleeves and sitting indian style near the opening of the cave. Laying his head down, crossing his paw over his healing forearm, the wolf turned his eyes to the approaching kitsune. It bothered him a bit that Shippo hadn’t shifted but maybe, even if he wasn’t parent or pack to the fox...He extended his youkai just a bit and to his surprise, Shippo’s met his; green eyes turned a dim red and slowly, hesitantly, a small golden fox appeared. Inuyasha watched, his eyes shadowed but he didn’t reject Shippo the way he did Kouga. It nagged at the wolf but he guessed it all came down to him not being pack. Other actions by the dog said otherwise, for had he not helped him so many times and offered him shelter yesterday, nearly at the cost of his life?

 

Trying not to show his turmoil, Kouga watched with some envy and some disgust as Shippo curled up beside the half dog. The kitsune didn’t try to comfort the tired and distraught smelling dog with a tongue bath nor did he purr as Kouga expected but Inuyasha begrudgingly accepted the proximity; but surely he didn’t keep Shippo, his surrogate son, at such a distance? Hadn’t the fox mentioned sleeping on Inuyasha’s chest but now there was an odd distance between the two. Surely Inuyasha wasn’t that mad or taking out his annoyance at Kouga out on Shippo? He watched with a bit of relief when Inuyasha reached out, oddly hesitant, to scratch at Shippo’s scruff The fox was almost bigger than the half demon but no where near Kouga’s size, which was expected given he was just a pup. But it nagged at him, Inuyasha’s behavior, his lack of a true form...he supposed he really didn’t know too much about half breeds or this particular half breed more like.

 

Inuyasha’s voice startled him, night having settled outside, “Kiromaru said something about being driven out by dog demons. I think that’s why he suddenly came back to your dens, because they didn’t have anywhere else. But I don’t get it. My brother has all of the West. What is he, or other inu youkai doing messing around up North?”

 

Kouga flinched because damnit, he hadn’t put two and two together and now his mind was reeling. He almost shifted back to human shape, his thought process reduced by his current form but it was easy to see. A year ago he had been sent word of the Western Lord conquering land in the South and North, building alliances with the tanuki and boar, and the badgers and lynx. It had come as no surprise given the badger demons would do anything to gain power, since they so often fought with the kitsune and lynx that inhabited the top part of their Southern territories but the tanuki of the North? They lived in relative peace with the fire cats and the nomadic youkai that passed through to the islands and China’s mainland. He had even been contacted but had brushed it off. His pack was unusual given wolves often wandered, never staying in one place but his grandmother had settled in the mountains and they had been there ever since.

 

The Western Lord had asked about alliances soon after but what use was that, when Inuyasha had taken care of their own threat, the birds of Paradise? He hadn’t expected the crows to attack and now...had the crows been dislodged on purpose, the dog lord anticipating Kiromaru’s attack on Kouga’s kin? He snarled, Inuyasha’s hand going to the hilt of his sword. He knew Inuyasha didn’t have any real connection to the West and that he was as far from demon politics as possible but still...and how had he not known that Inuyasha was brother to the stoic Lord of the West? Damnit it all, he thought, standing in the cramped space; his shaggy back grazed the cave roof and he had to keep his head low as he inched closer.

 

Inuyasha responded by drawing his sword just an inch, a clear warning but all Kouga did was nose Shippo a little closer to the half demon and then laid so his shoulder brushed the kitsune. His snout was an inch or so from Inuyasha’s folded legs and for a moment, it looked like he would move away. But he didn’t and for a moment, the only sound was three bodies breathing and the sound of the last, resilient crickets of the year before winter would drive them away.

 

“May have to track that asshole down, see what he’s up to-”

 

Kouga had snorted, closing his eyes in a clear order to sleep. A tense Inuyasha scoffed but leaned back, one eye remaining open and focused on the mouth of the cave, “ Yeah, yeah. I hear ya, mangy wolf.”

 

Shippo let out a content purr that cut off further conversation and soon enough, they settled with uneasy, their minds unable to fathom tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_“Demon's don't feel...” There were so many things he could have said; hunger, pain, cold, lonely, sick, lost, regret, thirst but he went with only one for it seemed to be the one he felt the most often; he didn’t really know if the elder demon would respond so in the end he figured it didn’t really matter what adjective he chose, “...afraid?”_

_Sesshoumaru was quiet a long time until finally, he uttered a chilly response as he walked away, “ No, halfbreed. They do not.”_

 

 

Inuyasha woke with a start, panting in the pitch dark cave before he started to pick out shapes and the sound of even breaths. Shippo was sleeping and Kouga...the hanyou turned away, starting to stand when a whisper had him freezing in place. “You okay, mutt?”

He remembered how on the rare occasion he had had a nightmare, sometimes Kaede or Miroku would sit up with him, especially on his human night but he was ashamed of those times just as he was now. Demons didn’t feel afraid. Demon’s didn’t feel vulnerable and he was surrounded by them currently so he swallowed down his emotions and scoffed. When no verbal response came, Kouga opened his eyes to see Inuyasha silhouetted in dawn's fair light; he looked as grim as the wolf demon felt.

“We keep to the crevices and hard to reach paths, “ the half demon grumbled, Shippo giving a mighty yawn as he changed back,” Who knows what the rest of the flock is planning. No doubt they've caught wind of Kiromaru’s death.”

“My pack knows to hide.”

Inuyasha paused, hand unconsciously going to his sword as he stared out of the cave's opening, " Let's hope they did."

\---

Kouga's rage only grew the farther up the mountain they went, finding blood and remains even at the base. The scent of decay, wolf and crow, was nearly overpowering as they snuck along ridges with their backs against gruff rock and crawled into tight crevices when the wind blew the scent of crow demon towards them. And yet, the journey was quiet, deathly still. They encountered no demon of any sort before reaching the summit where the den was and Kouga felt shaky with dread by the time the sun shone high in the sky. Cloudless blue stretched above them but something wasn't right; only Inuyasha dared to remained out in the open for when Kouga attempted to stay at his side...the alpha jumped when a hand gripped his uninjured arm. He turned to meet Inuyasha's gaze and it was odd to see the hanyou so serious, so forcefully calm. But he understood; he was getting too riled, meaning he was likely going to do something reckless but damnit, he couldn't help it. Grief weighed heavily on him and the unknown was painful; what had become of his pack? Had he left them all to their deaths as he fled with Kiromaru on his trail? He took several steps back, kneeling with Shippo as Inuyasha stood ready to fight.

He panted as minutes ticked by, gripping his stub of a wrist until he managed to gain some composure. Whatever happened...he would have to accept it. He would have to acknowledge the outcome of his choices and from there...his eyes flashed: vengeance. The summit was just as destroyed as the rest of the journey but filled with debris from their huts; no corpses were visible, he noted and he wondered if they had been cleared by his remaining pack or the crows for old blood stains still told the story of the attack.

Kouga jumped when Inuyasha, faster than he could see, launched himself into the air. The crow, a scraggly brown feathered thing, fell easily and Inuyasha used a second bird as a launching board. In the blink of an eye the sky was filled, feathers raining down and caws cutting through the silence. Kouga snarled loudly, claws extended as he forced himself to keep low and only swipe at those who came too near their hiding spot. Shippo, spitting fox fire, did the same because they already knew the plan. There were too many for them; they would need an army to take down this make enemies. But lucky for them, the ability to take down an army was one of tessaiga's specialties.

They could catch brief glimpses of red as Inuyasha dodged and lept higher within the storm of demon birds until he could get above them. Until then, they did their best to hold their ground without getting in the way for when Inuyasha got to his mark, a shower of blood and feather rained down on the already littered battlefield; screams of rage followed. Shippo let out a worried whimper beneath the sounds of the frenzy and Kouga had to admit he was worried aswell, thinking back to his own injuries and the sight of Inuyasha so pale and weak as his body stayed in a partial transformation. Was he recovered enough for this? Were they sending him to his death? But then they heard his familiar battle cry and the air crackled with energy a second time. The bright light above them was their cue to take cover as the remaining birds fell as guts and feathers, talons and beaks. But there were more waiting, Kouga realized when he heard Inuyasha curse and then a screech split the air. He left from behind a large stone instantly, teeth gritted and claws ready because he doubted Inuyasha could get into position for a thirdd attack, especially if he had been wounded already. But what kind of back up were they, a disabled wolf and a kitsune child?

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, claws ready but it was only Ginta and Hakkaku who greeted him. His heart skipped a beat as more familiar faces appeared from around debris and stone. His pack was alive; some of them had managed to hide he realized. He let out a whooping yell as he launched himself up into the air, cutting down as many of the remaining crow as he could. He dodged and spun, and even when a beak sliced his shoulder and a beat of a wing sent him spiraling, he pressed on. They were alive! They weren't too late! He grinned when Inuyasha passed him, covering him when an already wounded bird head butted him and tried to catch the hanyou in his talons.

"Let's end this, mutt!"

Inuyasha just scoffed as he recovered, dodging a spear sent from below as he beheaded a crow, " I will, if you and your idiot wolves get out of my way!"

Kouga heard a cheer from below but at his quick barks, everyone ducked into crevices. Inuyasha let out a cocky feh and once again lept high into the remaining swarm. The air crackled as he sliced through ten, twelve, twenty five crow demons and when the dust settled and everything was silent and clear, Kouga howled in victory. Relief flooded through him; they had felled the entire flock though a few had taken off towards the eastern sky at the beginning of the battle. But weaklings and cowards weren't a big concern, the alpha thought as his feet met the blood soaked stone. Looking around at the sixty or so faces he had feared he would never see again, it was understandable that his heart was still heavy for they had been greater in numbers before but not all had been lost. He sought out his granny's familiar face as well as Ginta and Hakkaku, grinning when he saw the spear in her wrinkled hands.

He addressed his fellow wolves when Inuyasha finally approached, Shippo perched on his shoulder. He took a moment to check the dog demon over for he was spotted with blood and he had a few tears in his fire rat robe that he vaguely knew would repair themselves by morning. He was mostly alright it seemed but Kouga couldn't help but reach out, brimming with gratitude and relief as he cupped the back of Inuyasha's neck. The response was instantaneous. Kouga stared as his hand, the cuts from Inuyasha's claws were shallow but...meaningful. The pack murmured around them, some growling as Inuyasha hunched with a scowl, backing away from them though there was no easy escape route with the carnage and high rock walls beyond the circle of wolf demons. Things were escalating quickly and honestly, the alpha didn't understand; things were suppose to be happy, joyous. They had won and with Inuyasha's help so why had his touch been rejected? He curled his lip but Shippo was quick to intervene.

"Sorry, sorry. He must still be in fight mode, " Shippo laughed nervously as he looked around at the surrounding wolves, swatting at Inuyasha's head until the half demon let out a grumble of regret, " D-did you really all manage to hide?"

"Yes, little one, " his granny said carefully after an odd pause, her eyes narrowed, " Our tribe has experienced many attacks in our time and we have done well in preparing ourselves. Still, we have suffered a great loss. We can only appreciate that the loss was not made greater today...Grandson, we nearly counted you among the dead. You went seeking aid?"

"I..." Kouga swallowed hard as a few gasped and indicated that they had seen his hand; he held it up for them to see for he could not hide, would not hide this from them, " I was chased far from the mountain by Kiromaru. I was lucky to have found Inuyasha who offered to help. He and his charge tended to my wounds."

"Keh, it's nothing to fuss about."

Still, the pack murmured around them in awe, mistrust, and reluctant appreciation, causing Inuyasha's ears to flicker around nervously as more and more eyes fell on him. His claws flexed as he resisted the urge to grip his injured side but that would only draw attention to the fact he was wounded and he didn't want that, not around a bunch of demons. He wondered if he could just walk away like before, though last time Kagome had spent a good amount of time talking to the wolves and assuring them that killing the birds of paradise was no big deal. Though, if he just walked off he doubted they'd follow...He jerked when Kouga caught his sleeve, face serious in spite of his lopsided grin; it became obvious that in his nervous evaluation of events and escape that routes he had missed a good part of the conversation.

"They've moved into the winter dens which are deeper in the mountain. If we'd been give a few more weeks we would have all been hidden already because of the cold."

"No doubt Kiromaru knew that."

Kouga paused, " Let's get your wounds tended to and then you can go sulk on your own."

Inuyasha glared, especially when Shippo abandoned him to chat up the elderly demon that appeared oddly similar to Kouga, sitting on her shoulder instead as the group of wolves dispersed; he relaxed just a tad now that no one was really looking at him, when a hand gripped his forearm. Kouga had closed the distance he'd unconsciously put between them and for whatever reason was in a mood to manhandle him; he tried to pull out of his grip though it only served to jarr his injuries, " I'm fine. We can make it down the mountain before nightfall-"

"You really think you're leaving, dumbass? Besides, I'm not blind. That crow got you good."

" Like hell, wolf. Unlike you a few flying rats aren't a threat to me. So as soon as the brat quits messing ground, we're heading out-"

The blow to his side was unexpected, stars exploding before his eyes; his knees threatened to buckle but he had experienced worse, he told himself as he tried to breath in and out through his nose. It helped and really by this point he was an expert at managing the pain of broken ribs. But maybe he was a little more tired than he thought; Inuyasha snarled weakly when his composure was regained, an arm wrapping protectively around his gut as he swiped with the other but Kouga was quicker and of course possessed the healing of a pureblood, not some hanyou. He grabbed the dog demon by the wrist and pulled him along, following the others into the lower dens despite the insults thrown at his back and threats if he was not released.

"I said let go, you fleabag!"

"Just shut up, would ya! You think you're so tough! I barely touched you and you about fell over!"

Inuyasha let out a frustrated huff, teeth gritted to control the pain," It's fine. They'll heal by morning."

"But will they heal right?" Kouga blinked when Inuyasha grew quiet; blue eyes drifted down to the pale wrist he was tugging on, " You know, demons aren't unstoppable. Our fast healing doesn't help everything."

Suddenly, Inuyasha tore himself from Kouga's grasp, stopping in his tracks as they reached the mouth of an inner cave; above them was a small crack that let in just a bit of sunlight and around them were dens carefully dug out for winter. The ground beneath there feet was cold but soft, sandy soil. It was a bit warning, likely from so many bodies in one space and the echo from the rock walls was disconcerting to the dog demon. From the side, the alpha wolf raised as eyebrow, then scowled when Inuyasha rubbed unconsciously at the spot that Kouga’s hand had been on his neck, as if he was remembering with disgust. It was offensive, the way the hanyou reacted and ignoring his hurt, the wolf let himself be angry.

“What is your problem, damnit?”

Inuyasha jumped them scowled, “ You’re my problem. Quit fucking touching me!”

" Me?" Kouga gaped, “ Make up your damn mind, mutt, because you can’t come around and save my kin and then act like you hate us! ”

“ What are you even talking about?!”

“I'm talking about you being an asshole, " Kouga let out a frustrated growl, still feeling hurt by the rejection, " If you hate wolves and me so much, why did you fucking help us then?”

Inuyasha stared in confusion for a moment before he looked away, crossing his arms defiantly with a wince. He didn't hate Kouga and he didn't hate his pack, but it wasn't like he was just going to say that. It seemed vulnerable and honestly, this whole conversation was just going over his head. He didn't get why he kept being touched and while most (excluding the blow to the ribs) didn't hurt, it made his guts churn with unease, “Che, I don’t have to explain myself to you."

“You, you asshole!”

“Look who’s talking, “ Inuyasha snapped but suddenly, a small hand was covering his mouth; he blinked, Shippo having appeared out of nowhere it seemed though they were in fact all in the inner dens. Looking around, a few eavesdropping heads dropped as some of Kouga's pack pretended to get back to preparing a bed for sleeping or sorting belongingss or drinking from an (empty) canteen. The only one who did not lower their gaze was Kouga's grandmother who watched quietly from a distance.

“You both, “ Shippo yawned, “ Are morons. Inuyasha, would just shut up a minute? Kouga, he doesn’t understand. He was raised by humans, remember? He really thought you were attacking him. ”

Inuyasha tried to speak but Kouga, still upset, yelled right over him, “ He can’t be this dumb. You know what it means-”

“But I had 70 years with my parents. Inuyasha had 8 years with his human mother and then, “ Shippo froze and then became solemn because he actually didn't know the rest, “ Anyway, he's an idiot. You have to explain it slow and simple- Gah!”

The little fox went flying at Kouga, Inuyasha scowling as he carefully crossed his arms over his chest following the throw, “ Quit talking about me like I’m not here. What are you even on about? What don’t I understand?”

“ Pay attention, mutt. I'm only gonna explain once. There are certain things demons do, “ Kouga said slowly with a furrowed brow, “ Around family and pack, alright? It's how you show them you're happy with them. How anyone could not know...How do humans do it then?”

“Do what?”

Kouga rolled his eyes, “ Make rice cakes. How do humans treat pack or family?”

Inuyasha was quiet for a long moment before he let out a scoff, turning towards the den entrance that he had been led to; it wasn't like he had any way of answering. He didn't try to enter, just took in the black furs, the deep cut out that perhaps Kouga had done himself when making a winter den to keep out the cold. It smelled like the alpha though the smell was seasons old; Kouga had done a bit of traveling last winter, after all. Said alpha pushed past, still upset and it was even more upsetting when the half demon wordlessly settled near the entrance in his usual upright sleeping position. He didn’t even bother to pretend to lie on the sleeping fur they had set out, Kouga thought with annoyance though he had been well aware that the dog was hyper vigilant.

“ This entire thing is stupid. And keep your comfort or whatever to yourself.”

“Would you quit with that bullshit?” Kouga snapped immediately after Inuyasha’s mumble, “ What, you think you’re too good to be pack?”

Shippo groaned in frustration, “ Kouga...”

“Look wolf, “ Inuyasha said lowly, glaring at the alpha though he looked more unnerved than angry, “ No one wants a halfbreed stinking up their mountain. Maybe they’ll accept a full blood kitsune but me? Don’t kid yourself. And honestly, I could care less. Who even said I wanted to be pack?”

Kouga was silent for a long moment as he took in the sadness in Inuyasha's eyes, the frustration coming from Shippo and also the odd way the half demon held himself due to his injured ribs. His anger had cooled because he could see now that they were fighting for no reason, and that Inuyasha wasn't hearing him. But it still seemed so odd in his mind, that someone could be so, well, neglected that they could tell friend from foe, from comfort and danger. Had the dog demon always been so, so... “ I never thought you were the self hating type.”

Inuyasha turned sharply, Shippo sucking in a breath as Kouga settled down on a sleeping mat, “ Everyone saw you fight for us. And that’s what counts. So let me know when you’ve pulled your head out of your ass. Until then, you're welcome to stay.”


	5. Chapter 5

"Kouga, would you come here a moment?"

 

The sleepy wolf turned his head, looking at his grandmother's den which had been expertly carved when he was but a mere pup. He had vague memories of his mother and father, as they had given their lives for this mountain centuries ago. The two were spoken of with love and admiration, as were everyone who had been lost then, and having been a tiny cub then, he did not mourn for them as strongly as expected. He wondered occasionally if they would be proud, if they would think he was an effective leader but he thought maybe...maybe they would understand. His father had been alpha for a short time but rescinded, something Kouga could understand; he himself often disliked the role he had been given but who was there to lead if not him? And so he honored their memory, and he liked to think he was becoming a strong leader despite his age and his tendency to roam. Perhaps a big part of his success was his grandmother's guidance and so he responded quickly to the request regardless of the dread in his gut. 

 

He had already been brief on the number of wounded and killed, had found his grandmother had given orders for burials and care in his stead. It was a relief and for the most part, other than a bit more clean up, the dens were well sorted. Inventory had already been taken and they would make it through winter if they were careful; luckily most of their stores were below in the dens so the crows had not put a dent in them. Really, Kouga's main task was morale and already he had announced that the ceremony, a song to the moon, would be sung tonight in the hopes that he could ease the grief of his fellow wolves but also restore some bit of normalcy. And perhaps, if he could get his guests involved, he could also show everyone that Inuyasha was mostly bark.

 

Walking forward, the cave had a narrow entrance and unlike his own, a cloth flap that had to be pushed aside. He entered slowly, wondering what it was his former alpha wanted so early in the morning and once more amazed that she was already up and working. He had only woken moments ago, sighing to himself when he found Inuyasha awake before him the third morning in a row and Shippo dead asleep but he had left the warm of his den not only to escape another awkward silence with the dog demon but because who knew if his grandmother needed his input on how he wanted to direct repairs, winter preparations (there had been a thick frost this morning), burial ceremonies, and of course a celebration tonight. He just hoped he wasn't summoned for a lecture, "Yeah?"

 

“I suppose I should jump right into it, given your attention span. Now, now. Don't become petulant. Sit, little wolf. I have something serious to discuss with you and promise me you won't go storming out as you are prone to do. "

 

Once Kouga was seated, the early morning cold slowly easing now that he was indoors, a pout came to his lips. But the older wolf just chuckled, "There now, good. Now how do I begin? Hm, Inuyoukai are much like us, perhaps more domesticated where we have held strong to our traditions, “ the elderly wolf mumbled as she weaved; it seemed she and several other members of the pack had tasked themselves with making enough sleeping mats, blankets and tunics for winter. He felt sheepish that the idea had not come from him but proud that he was amongst capable minds; still, his good mood was being drained by the topic. He had a feeling Inuyasha's faux pas wouldn't be so easily overlooked, “ They feel the moon as do we and they sing their praises to the ancestors but the song is different for their history diverges from ours.”

 

“So you think he's rejecting us. Look, I know the guy. He's just-”

 

“Yes and no, grandson, “ a soft huff as wise blue eyes stared into his, “ I believe he’s afraid.”

 

Kouga blinked then let out a sharp laugh, “ The mutt, afraid? Grandma, Inuyasha isn’t afraid of me. You saw him use tetsaiga against those damn birds, and he defeated Naraku-”

 

“You know what I speak of, pup. He fears what it will be like having a pack. He has never sung, has never hunted alongside brothers and sisters. You say he remains alert even in sleep...I worry that he may already be too feral for us."

 

“What? He’s not feral. Alittle brash but-”

 

“The mere touch of a hand upsets him, “ she said sharply, “ You are willing to overlook this? The sword controls his youkai instincts, the one he was never taught by his kin to control but being around us, participating in our ways will only draw out his youkai...Kouga. You cannot teach him to be a demon. He is a half breed and he is no more a youkai than any villager you may see in the rice fields...only, he's far more dangerous than a mere human.”

 

Kouga was stunned by the harsh words, “ You don’t know him like I do. You don’t know anything.”

 

“Kouga, I may not know all there is but I know enough. I lived long before you and long before this Inuyasha and I know this. He is strong for a hanyou. The blood of the Great Inutaisho flows through his veins and he has overcome so many impossibilities as you have said. But sooner or later he will fall, as do we all. It will be his own nature that works against him, trust me on this. Don’t let yourself see him as a wolf, grandson, because he is not and he will never be. “

 

The elderly demon turned away, clearing dismissing her grandson as she weaved a blanket of deep indigo; her voice had remained level and calm as she spoke and this seemed to be what bothered Kouga the most. She spoke of Inuyasha like he was some unstable thing but he knew better; Inuyasha was strong and loyal and they had often enough found common ground. Sure, they fought and plenty of things bothered him but his kin lived because of him. To speak of the hanyou as if he was a rabid creature that needed to be put down...he didn’t believe it. He wouldn’t, he thought as he stood with barely concealed rage. As if to add salt to the wound, he had been reminded of his missing hand as he tried to use both hands to right himself. He had been weak. He had needed Inuyasha's help and as proud as he was...he was grateful that the help had been offered. As he turned to leave, letting in a gust of cold air as he lifted the flap to the cave, he sneered.

 

“I’m not going to kick Inuyasha out. "

 

Her eyes narrowed, " You would endanger us all, for what? Misplaced devotion? I've endured your childish ways, pup, but this is the time for you to put the needs of this pack before yourself."

 

"I am, which is why he's here. I've decided Inuyasha is a friend. And that he's no danger to anyone, regardless of your opinions because I know him. He stays and that is my say, " Suddenly, an unbidden statement falls from his lips which cause his cheeks to burn and his grandmother to gape but he's angry and defensive and can't get out of his mind that Inuyasha had nearly died to save his back, had nearly died at his hand because of Kagura's trick, " Just because you used to run this pack doesn’t mean it’s your place to try and run it now.”

  
Face burning with indignation, he headed back to his own den with a frown, his grandmother's words swirling around in his mind. When his anger started to cool, he realized he could see her side of things as distorted as it was; if she really knew the dog demon she may realized that to Kouga it just seemed so callous, so wrong to say such things about Inuyasha. He wouldn't say he was his biggest fan but he was grateful for him, knew he could call on him which wasn't something he could say about many, especially someone who wasn't a wolf. But there was something else too, something he wasn't sure he wanted to think about because he had considered it but his grandmother was behaving like she thought it was inevitable. He hadn't asked Inuyasha and he doubted the wandering demon would be interested but...what if, Inuyasha became pack? What if he learned their ways? What if he stopped being afraid and feeling like an outsider...or more importantly, why did Kouga in his heart of hearts, want that? He couldn't deny it; he wanted Inuyasha here but now that the danger of the crow was gone, he couldn't pin point why.

 

Suddenly, he was faced with the object of his thoughts. Shippo raised a small hand to his lips to hide a smile, curled up at Inuyasha's side as he snored. His head was bowed and tetsaiga leaned against his chest, pinned by his arms that he had folded in his sleeves. Finally, Kouga thought because all night he had waited for the half demon’s guard to lower but it seemed the pain in his ribs had kept him up; it had to be a good sign that Inuyasha had finally fallen asleep, a deep enough sleep that he hadn't stirred when Kouga neared. But then, gold eyes opened.

 

"What are you looking at?"

 

Feral, came the word unbidden and it did well in resolving his irritation at being addressed so coldly; he knelt in front of Inuyasha with a frown and forced himself to be calm, "Asshole. How are your ribs?"

 

"Healed, " Inuyasha said after a pause, ears flickering in agitation; Kouga had suspected as much since his own wounds were gone aswell.

 

"You're hunched. You cold or something?"

 

Inuyasha's eyes widened and with that Kouga stood, going over to his own bedroll and retrieving his blanket; he knew very well that the half demon wasn't cold but instead positioned defensively but he had to prove to himself that Inuyasha wasn't feral. Naraku was feral, he reasoned; other demon's that roamed and killed and terrorized without a purpose were feral. He could make him a member of the pack regardless of his grandmother's predictions. He presented the thick blanket to the half demon (in a way it was a test because no demon could stand the scent of someone they disliked or distrusted) but it was Shippo who finally took it as he crawled into his guardian's arms; partially satisfied when the blanket was not shrugged off as it came to cover Inuyasha's shoulder's, the alpha turned to go but not before he offered some advice, " You don't have to leave the den and everyone knows not to bug you. We'll be having a celebration tonight so don't even think about leaving...Get some sleep, mutt."

\---

Kouga caught glimpses of Inuyasha throughout the day and it made sense that hr wouldn't have been able to sit still when there was so much activity around them. The pack was a bit wary but Shippo, talking fast and energetically, convinced them to let Inuyasha help. And help he did. The debris was clear from the battle with the crow and loved ones were finally put to rest at the bottom of the mountain. Then, the hunt began and while many of he pack invited the half demon and kit to come with them, later in the day when most of the able bodied adults had gone to hunt boar, Kouga found both Shippo and Inuyasha in the inner dens. He tried not to think too much about the somewhat antisocial snub and focused on briefing the two on the ceremony occurring later. But soon enough he found himself right in the middle of a screaming match. He had heard the two from quite a distance but knowing he would just make it worse by commenting, he decided to be a bit more sly.

 

"You moron! Don't I get a say in where we go?"

 

"You can say whatever you want, brat but we sure as hell ain't staying! As soon as you quit bellyaching, we're leaving and that's that. And hurry it up before that wolf gets back and-"

 

“What is with you two and wearing red?”

 

Shippo looked up at the same time as Inuyasha, both their eyes wide with confusion but at the very least, they weren’t yelling anymore thanks to his skillful subject change. Kouga palmed his forehead before pointing to Shippo who in addition to his green and tan outfit, was wearing a thick red cloak of fire rat fur. It looked like it had been half heartedly converted from a sleeve, the wolf noted and it was identical to Inuyasha’s own firerat outfit so perhaps... He groaned when he realized that Inuyasha was infact missing his left sleeve. He understood that it was cold and Inuyasha would likely die before he asked for anything but, the red...it was literally a beacon in a pure white landscape!

 

“Alright, that’s enough, “ Kouga, having redressed in a black top though his chest plate had been placed over it; brown pants now covered his legs though the skirt of fur remained. Much of his pack were dressed similarly, though some were still waiting for their weavers to finish up. He already knew their head weaver, was going to be busy as hell this time of year and of course Inuyasha would argue but... He groaned and then decided he’d deal with the arguing if it meant the half demon wasn’t going without. He whistled for Ginta who charged into the den soon after, their den just next door.

 

“Yes, Kouga?”

 

“Tell Kokoro to get his ass in here.”

 

With Ginta gone, Kouga turned back to Inuyasha with a glare, “ And you’re not going anywhere. Got that, mutt? Snow will arrive in the next few weeks and you really wanna be out in that?”

 

“Feh, not like we haven’t experienced winter before.”

 

“But it’s smarter to stay here!” Shippo began again, shaking Inuyasha’s right sleeve as he returned to the prior argument, “ Gawd, you’re so stubborn! Why can’t we just stay here with Kouga? He’s offering!”

 

“Because I said no, brat! If you wanna stay around all these wolves, fine, but I’m leaving!”

 

“No, you’re not!” Inuyasha turned sharply and Kouga forced himself to regain control, knowing his eyes had likely gained an angry glow, “ You saved my life. You saved my pack. This isn’t even the first time and...and I owe you a life debt because of that. So if you leave...I go with you.”

 

“What? Don’t be stupid!” Inuyasha snapped, eyes wide in clear alarm, “ You don’t owe me anything. And you can't just leave you pack. They need you!”

 

Kouga's voice turned quiet and serious; as he suspected, this threw the dog demon off guard enough that he didn't seem able to discern that the alpha was bluffing, “If you go, I have to follow. I'd never be able to show my face around here if I didn't.”

 

“Well, well, maybe the reason I don’t want to stay is because I don’t want to spend all winter looking at your ugly face!”

 

Kouga tried his best to resist the urge to smirk as he crossed his arms. He could tell already that he was winning by the harsh tone and the smile on Shippo's face; the mutt was trying to scare him off but he was just as stubborn, “ Too bad, mutt. I’ll just keep following you if you leave. Really, you might as well stay-”

 

Their argument ended abruptly when a stranger entered the den.

 

\---

 

“Firerat absorbs dye well despite its self cleaning properties, “ Kokoro said good naturally, admiring the torn red shirt and pants in his hands before gesturing to Inuyasha’s blood stained undershirt, “ Off with that, now, I have another that ended up being too small for another pack member that you can take. Your cub will likely need an undershirt too and I’ll go ahead and dye the sleeve-cloak.”

 

Inuyasha hesitated but at last removed his white shirt, Kouga taking in very lean muscle and also a slight misshape to the dog demon’s ribs and collar bone, as if bone had not been set properly. He frowned, watching Inuyasha change into a black shirt with a wince, tucking it into the dark brown pants he’d been given to replace the red ones he was known for. When gold eyes turned to Kouga, he realized only then he was being addressed, “ Sorry, what?”

 

Kokoro sighed, “ I said I’ll do my best to turn them a nice muted color and bleach the undershirt. I should have it done in the next few days, my prince.”

 

“Thank you, I...I know it’s a tall order, “

 

The elderly wolf just smiled, knees creaking as he stood and bowed to Inuyasha and Shippo, “ I am not doing it just because you have requested it but also because I am so very grateful to your dog friend for helping us and for bringing you back safely. Truly, these articles of clothing are the least I can do.”

 

"You don't owe us anything, old man."

 

Kokoro just smiled at the scowling dog demon, '' It really is small compared to what you have done for us. And I appreciate you trusting me with your attire. I can tell that you are attached to the red articles so I will do my best to respect that."

 

"Yeah, well..."

 

Kouga bowed respectfully to Kokoro as he left, glad that Inuyasha had avoided saying anything too rude. As he turned back to find Inuyasha and Shippo dressed more like wolves and oh so dumbfounded by the gratitude, he couldn't help but grin though he felt a bit unsettled. Was Inuyasha truly so unused to be being thanked? And instead of feeling sad or unnerved by this, Kouga felt just the tiniest bit of pride that he was able to provide that. 

 

“So...we’re staying?” Shippo asked slowly.

 

Inuyasha sighed after an agonizingly long pause, then scowled at Kouga, pointing crudely, “ As soon as winter is over, we’re leaving and you aint’ following. No more about this stupid debt, alright?”

  
Kouga snickered to himself before taking leave of the den, making no promises. It wasn't until much later, when the sun had disappeared and they had lit a great fire that he realized he hadn't given their guests a heads up about what their celebration tonight entailed...


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was something that Kouga knew was going to be uneventful, for if there was anything that could ease tension and mistrust then it would be food. Looking over as everyone gorged on roasted meat, he mourned many faces that should have been here but weren't. But he could see that the celebration was doing as he had hoped, for parentss who had lost children, children who had lost parents, spouses that were now widowed...they were preparing themselves for a long, grief ridden song but one that would end in a final note of hope. And best of all, the alpha saw that even Inuyasha had no problem digging right into the feast without proper utensils. Shippo grabbed with tiny hands from his guardian's plate, laughing at the surrounding cubs who fought over the tasty bits of livers and bones given to them. He was spoiled of course for while occasionally Inuyasha gripped, he still gave his charge the choicest of meat and even let the kit sit in his lap. Kouga, perhaps riding high on the celebration, snuck the hanyou  some of the coveted meat from his own meal with a nonchalant air and seeing it eaten hesitantly...no, his friend was no feral, he decided as he stood.

 

"The moon is high, " he called to cheers and laughter.

 

"Let's get a good dance in before, " Ginta chirps and agreements follows in a loud cacophony. And so the wolves begin to tidy their plates and tuck their sleepy children away, as they pair off or sit before an instrument.  Inuyasha, ears back, looks like he wants to run but Kouga rest a hand on his shoulder and flashes him a grin. He assures him that he won't be forced to dance and so they two of them sit off to the side in companionable silence as the pack twirls about and yips, hopping about with nimble feet. He doubts Inuyasha has ever seen anything like this but he doens't see judgement in his wide amber eyes...just curiosity, awe, confusion, and hesitation.

 

When Shippo joins in, twirling a wolf cub with long black hair around and around, his guardians calls out teasingly and laughs, and it is then that he says Inuyasha relaxed for the first time. Kouga nudges him but doens't comment, enjoying the change as he finally always himself to stand up and join in with the circle of wolves who weave in and out, in some pattern that they somehow know to follow. He dances and laughs until he is breathless, catching glimpses of Inuyasha who shrinks away from conversation, tense but not unfriendly, as he watches Shippo and Kouga aswell. The alpha wonders how likely it is that his face will be clawed off if he asks the dog demon to dance but then...he sees the position of the moon. But it did not end there for there were hours of music and dancing, rough housing and laughter that followed. Suddenly, the pack grew silent and Kouga had to look for Inuyasha who had distanced himself from the festivities but was still against a boulder in perfect view of Shippo. Many wolves had settled down aswell, sleepy from food and activity. More cubs were put to bed by this point and soon it was mostly adults, the grown and wise, who remained. Kouga stood tall, nodding once to Hakaku as the great fire was extinguished but only after three small pits were lit along the ridge. The air was tense and filled with white puffs of air as the night was quite cold once they left the lower dens.

 

“Now, we tell the Moon of our victory, “ he announced to cheers though he could tell that some of the pack were wary as he approached Inuyasha. He offered the dog a hand up and felt confident when the half demon allowed himself to be pulled upright, his curious charge balanced on his shoulder. Kokoro had outdone himself, matching blacks and maroons, fur and cloth to make the two fit in with the rest of the pack but still retain an element of originality; and better yet, proximity and sleeping in his den had made it so Inuyasha and Shippo carried his scent. Only later would he consider that he had been lead into a false sense of security, so desperate for his grandmother to be proven wrong. With the rest of the pack leading the way to the top ledge that was in perfect view of the waxing moon, the three of them chose a perch along a distant ridge. Smirking, he took in a deep breath of mountain air and laughed when he heard the first songs begin, the old and the young taking turns howling in a mix of voices. This was the part of the ceremony he worried would upset his guests but how, he wondered now, when singing was the best part? Tonight they could release their pain and allow hope to take seed in their hearts. Winter was upon them and while every winter was hard, and while they had just experienced a tragic event...they could sing away their sorrow and have faith that some things could be relied on; that the sun would rise and the moon would continue its cycle.

 

Kouga turned sharply as Inuyasha clutched his head, crushing his ears to his skulls as the howls began. To the alpha it was a beautiful sound, filled with joy and unity and yet the hanyou looked pained; Inuyasha swallowed, the smallest of sounds emerging from his throat but he fought it hard, the urge to join in. How and why, Kouga thought in horror as he moved closer. Why wouldn’t he howl? He took offense to it but then Shippo emerged, his small hand gripping the dog demon’s pants.

 

“You dummy. It’s okay. Just howl with us!”

 

Inuyasha grit his teeth, shaking his head but Kouga wasn’t having it. He threw back his head and let loose a roaring howl, his soul soaring as he released everything within him: joy and unity, fear and anger, resolution and hope, grief and remembrance. Inuyasha flinched beside him but when Shippo let out a small, yipping yell, it seemed the hanyou couldn’t stand it. His eyes flashed and he sang.

 

But it was not a song of happiness, and it would haunt Kouga for some time despite its brevity. He had never heard a sound so lonely. He had heard of the lone wolf, mad and dying, sometimes calling out but he had never tried to imagine the sound. And yet here it was, a song that told of over a 100 years of loneliness, of abandonment and loss, of lies and diminished hope. It told of love gained, betrayal and regret; it spoke of fear and insecurity with new responsibility and a new identity in an otherwise purposeless existence and then...then it spoke of worry, of desperation but still, no joy, no unity for Inuyasha cut himself off. Claws dug into his cheeks as he quieted his painful howl and the air was silent, tense. The pack had heard the brief call and did not know what to do with such a sound for it was not a call to follow. It did not ask or expect an answer. It was a lone being, it was just...sadness.

 

Tears trailed down Kouga’s face because he had thought that maybe hanyous did not feel the pull of pack or the moon, that Inuyasha did not feel the same instincts that Kouga did, ones that would drive someone mad if left unsatisfied. He had in fact felt it all, the tug at his heart as the moon shown large and full in the sky and the aching sadness when not one friendly face was near...How had Inuyasha lived? How had he never howled in search of pack, and why did he not howl for them now?

 

He grabbed the dog demon before he could bolt, dodging a swipe to the face as he kept a tight grip on his shoulders. In his mind, words echoed and he hated them almost as much as hated himself for reconsidering them. Eventually, Inuyasha just bowed his head and Shippo joined forward hug the back of his head, the child weeping as howls resumed but there were fewer, and they were only brief calls to the moon that spoke only of peace and calm, soothing and trust. They were for Inuyasha but he did not understand them, had never known the distant calls to mean anything but danger for wasn’t that what demons meant when he was a child?

 

Don’t let yourself see him as a wolf, grandson, because he is not and he will never be.

 

No, Kouga thought angrily, it wasn't true. But this was harder to write off, he knew. What would his grandmother have to say in response to what had likely been only 8 seconds of agony, a story told to the moon like no other before? What would the pack say come morning? Maybe Inuyasha was better off away from them, away from their traditions but Kouga stopped there as he felt Inuyasha start to pull away. The dog demon did not offer anything in words, likely not knowing what to say or what he had revealed but the alpha knew then, seeing the moonlight reflect off the others hair and seeing his head low in shame...he wasn't giving up on him. Finally, after the ceremony had stopped and the distant fires and begun to dim, Kouga released Inuyasha from the tight hold. The hanyou seemed disoriented which worried him but then he recalled his first howl, the happy exhaustion he'd felt when he'd sung in his parent's memory and his grandmother had to tuck him in like he was a mewling pup.

 

“Fuck, “ Inuyasha said hoarsely and tears came to Kouga’s eyes again but he quickly composed himself.

 

“Listen to me, muttface, “ the alpha said awkwardly as Shippo wiped his eyes furiously; he wondered if foxes felt the call to sing or could understand songs just as well but he supposed they did, “ We use this to celebrate victory but also mourn losses. It’s...it’s sometimes like that, sad, I mean.”

 

“Grandson.”

  
They turned sharply as the elderly wolf appeared, her eyes serious but she did not dare look at Inuyasha as she spoke, “ The Lord of the West has arrived.”


	7. Chapter 7

They rushed towards the peak, passing by crowds of pack members who rumbled nervously and cradled their children to them in fur wraps. They moved slowly when Kouga barked at them to enter the dens, glancing at their former alpha who stood ready to lead them to Sesshoumaru. Shippo let out a worried grumble but Inuyasha patted his head reassuringly; he did well in hiding his own nervousness because while the brothers had left on decent terms almost two decades ago, decent really just meant they no longer tried to kill each other. Inuyasha would never trust his brother, especially with news of war and demon politics floating around.

 

But could Sesshoumaru really be responsible for the recent massacre, the half demon wondered. He followed Kouga's lead, face grim as Shippo leapt from his shoulder as he went to stand at Kouga's side. This brother, looking unchanged by time, began without pause.

 

“And to think you would be allowed to utter such a sound, a mongrel, “ Sesshoumaru said without an ounce of emotion; Inuyasha lowered his gaze as he growled, “To think father is one more disgraced by your existence.”

 

“I'm disgraceful, huh, “ Inuyasha began hoarsely, '’So what does that make you? You led those damn birds here!”

 

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side, “ You know nothing.”

 

“Oh yeah? Then explain why you drove Kiromaru’s feathered ass to the eastern wolf tribe!”

 

“ Perhaps the wolves should have heeded my warning. I have no sway with the crow demons, and my decision to remove their roosts from what is rightfully my territory is of no consequence to you. Their actions are their own, as are the choices of the wolf prince. ”

 

Kouga let loose a snarling, barely able to keep from launching himself at the demon Lord, “You monster. You're no better than Naraku, manipulating and using people! And for what, power? Pride?!”

 

“Power, “ Sesshoumaru seems to ask, “ As if this Sesshoumaru is not already powerful. Your resistance led to the death of your comrades. You demand to remain as you are though the world is changing around you. I do not seek power. I have power. It is your pack who is weak, something that they will take advantage of.”

  


“They?”

 

Sesshoumaru is silent for a long time as a chilly breeze passes through; the three of them remained on the flat top of the mountain peak, the sounds of the dens never reaching them. A shuffle announced the approach of two more figures, gold eyes lingering on the elderly wolf that cradled his half brother’s charge, “Alpha Ryoko.”

 

“ You know I have not worn that title in decades, Milord.”

 

Sesshoumaru turned to leave, “ What a pity. I came only to see what Kiromaru and left of you. I had never imagined you would be among the refuge, little brother, but I suppose it's fitting.”

 

“Bastard, where do you think you’re going?!” Kouga snarled, shoving away from Inuyasha; the elder dog demon easy sidestepped his punch and simply backhanded the wolf when he aimed a kick at his armored chest. Kouga tried to catch himself but ended up toppling without his hand to help him regain balance. Growling, Inuyasha unsheathed tetsaiga as Shippo let out a worried yelp but Sesshoumaru only chuckled, unsheathing his own sword and charging at his brother. It seemed odd, as if he was overly eager to fight but Inuyasha didn't have long to think as he parried blow after blow. The style of fighting was different; there was so much force behind each blow but it seemed to be a test more than a legitimate attack which finally led to Inuyasha throwing all of his weight behind one block, forcing Sesshoumaru back.

 

The demon lord sheathed his sword, " So you have not let your grief weaken you. Perhaps you can be useful."

 

" Invaders have reached the distant islands, and they threaten the mainland, " Ryoko announces, forcing Kouga and Inuyasha to turn to her sharply, "Lord Sesshoumaru is tasked with finding the strength to deter them."

 

"That's not the eastern wolf's business, " Kouga snapped, " There is no point in us getting involved in your war."

 

"It is not my war. Your attempts at neutrality work against you. Perhaps you should listen to your betters, whelp, instead of blaming others for your poor leadership."

 

Ryoko appeared unaffected by the turn of events and only sighed as her grandchild struggled to stand, coaxed into another attack that was easily blocked and returned with far more force. Inuyasha helped Kouga stand, wondering why the wolf's grandmother seemed so cold and why she was not the one holding a bloody Kouga upright; he was grateful when Shippo abandoned the she-wolf and came to his side. In the meantime, Sesshoumaru had lept high into the air as he made his exit; catching his brother's eye, he called down, his cold tone giving nothing away.

  
“Do not let them make you weak, little brother. Change is coming regardless.”

 

Inuyasha blinked in surprise as his brother disappeared from sight, only brought out of his thoughts when Kouga slumped in his grasp. He accused, "You over taxed yourself, ".

The alpha huffs but allows himself and to be half carried towards his den, where everyone else had begin heading. The celebration had ended on a sour note and he could feel it, the anxiousness of his back. And yet his grandmother who remained above ground seemed unaffected. Her silence when he was berated, the respect that the daiyoukai showed her...it made him feel so ashamed. Half falling onto his pile of furs, Inuyasha's eyes glowed in the dark of the cave as he struggled to speak.

" I never thought he'd stop so low."

Kouga says nothing.

" I mean, my brother has always been selfish and cruel but-"

When they half demon trails off with a frustrated growl, Kouga finally realizes that he is trying to apologize. He can't fathom why because he hadn't been getting one to display the crow demons and he hasn't been the one to try and force him to get involved in a country wide war. He wasn't guilty by blood relation but he doubted his reassurances would matter, he thought as his eyes fell closed. Still he reached out and it shocked him, saddened him to know he'd unconsciously used his stump of a hand but Inuyasha didn't seem to mind. He grabbed Kouga's forearm firmly but not painfully.

" I'll figure this out. I'll put a stop to it. "

Kouga sighs, " Ain't your job, mutt. It's mine. This is my pack-"

" And that's my asshole of a brother." Inuyasha carefully releases him and stands, hurrying to the opening of the cave, " Rest. You're no good for anything if you're exhausted."

In the blink of an eye he's gone and Kouga can feel it once more: overwhelming gratitude but also shame for one more seeking the half demon's help. What kind of alpha was he, he thought bitterly; obviously a terrible one. Sesshoumaru was right and maybe...maybe his grandmother had a point. But he didn't think he could do it, send more of his pack to certain death, to lands unknown. It wasn't that he didn't care about the problems faced by others, just that he couldn't be responsible for then as well; he could barely manage as it was and-

"What do you think is gonna happen?"

He jumped, looking down to see Shippo slowly inching closer until he was seated by the wolf's knee. He carefully reviewed the question but couldn't find a good answer so he carefully and tucked the kit into his side. It seemed like a lie but he still, his voice rough but firm, reassures the small fox,

" Che. Nothing. We'll be fine."


	8. Chapter 8

“Your father was a great demon, “ Ryouko began without preamble, unaware of Inuyasha’s raising temper. Afterall, he'd know right where to go after leaving Kouga but he really hasn't anticipated that a lecture would begin to quickly after he'd returned to the cliffs; already dawn was peaking over the hills, but his tiredness has dissolved into an adrenaline induced second wind “ He felled Yoshikaga and came to control half of Japan. Sesshoumaru learned well under his leadership or I doubt he would have been able to squash so much of the civil wars cropping up between human and demon alike. He’s had to, with Lord Nobunoda’s assassination.”

 

Inuyasha frowned, “ What does this have to with Kouga-”

 

“It has everything to do with us!” she spat, and then found her composure, “ There is only Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Tomiyoshi remaining, and no one wants to be a part of the battle. They’re cowards but how can they claim to have power when there are those who would dare to look at them crossly?!”

 

Inuyasha bares his teeth but the elderly wolf presses on.

 

“Being a leader means making sacrifices. It’s much like being a parent. Perhaps you can see it from that standpoint, given you have a kit that you’ve claimed but then again...he does not know his own culture, does he? I would presume he’s much an outsider to demon ways.”

 

“Don’t you talk about him-”

 

“But you’ve tried, “ she placates as his ears pin backwards in distress, “ Of course you did. You care for him. But caring, loving is not enough. You have to make choices that may break your heart but..they’re what’s right.”

 

Inuyasha looks down at his feet, “ What are you even getting at?”

 

“My grandson is soft. He still thinks he can hide the pack away on this mountain. What he should be doing is preparing for war...as should you, “ she begins sharply when she opens his mouth, “ You are the son of Inutaisho. Didn’t your brother’s appearance seem clear? It is your duty to defend!”

 

“I’m not a part of Sesshomaru's bullshit and I’m not anyone’s soldier-”

 

Ryouko frowns, “ But you are someone’s protector. What about the kit, and your human friends, and even my grandson? If something doesn’t change...we could all be dislodged. And you are powerful. You have your father’s determination and of course his greatest weapon...but you’re without a purpose.

 

Suddenly, the smell of smoke descended upon them at dawn, both of them turning to look out at the land stretching beyond their mountain. A forest fire so close to winter? There was the spreading darkness of smoke and the orange and yellow fire flickering in between distant trees as it spread. Perhaps this was what Sesshoumaru had come to mention but he had not said a word, due to their arguing. But now they knew; the battle had reached their neck of the woods but whether they should or were prepared to fight after the birds... Heart heavy, Inuyasha knew that there were many human villages in that direction. He turned away, heart pounding but the former alpha’s voice followed him.

 

“War will come. It does not run like the leaders of today.”

 

Haunted by her pessimistic words, he nearly ran smack dab into Kouga who was already at the entrance of the caves, a dozen wolves at his back and already arguing about the smell. The blue eyed wolf had been laid out in his den, in his furs, hours ago after his collapse. Inuyasha would have stayed at his side, worried about the poison of Sesshomaru's claws; he had an immunity after years of sibling rivalry but Kouga likely felt nauseous and cold. However, Ryoko had grabbed his sleeve, her eyes narrowed as she led him away from Kouga and a vigilant Shippo. But in the time it took for her to lecture him, it seemed the true alpha of the pack had risen from his sick bed.

 

“The forest is burning, “ Inuyasha declares, at Kouga’s side, and the caves understandably erupt.

 

“We have to put it out, “ one wolf cries above the murmurs, trying to shove past Kouga to the entrance of the trail leading to the mountain’s base but a hand comes down on his shoulder, Kouga’s hand, “ No. No one leaves the mountain!”

 

“Coward,” comes the yell as Kouga’s hand is shoved aside; Inuyasha bares his teeth and while the beta wolf demon looks ashamed, he continues on, addressing the group of other wolves, “ We are at war and you expect us to hide, alpha?”

 

“Listen, don't be thinking you're going off to prove something!” Inuyasha bellows, ears swiveling as the wolves fall silent; he looks away when Kouga tries to meet his eye, “ You’re strong only because you stand for what’s important and protect what is yours!”

 

“Exactly! What is more important than our land?!”

 

“The people living on it.” Inuyasha delivers; he pauses a moment as he looks at each of them with a form of disgust; he was unattached, replaceable but these wolves had families that they may be leaving for a blood bath, “ You would leave your mates, your cubs to fight? With winter on its way?”

 

“We have to defend ourselves. Otherwise we’re just waiting for the fire to reach us. If we act now, the mountain will be untouched.”

 

“That won’t be guaranteed. You may just be killed, leaving only mothers and children at the dens, “ Kouga snaps, “ Have you all lost your minds? We just were attacked!”

 

Another voice cries with immediate agreement from other wolves, “ Exactly. The birds were a warning of what is to come if we don’t fight! Better on distant land than here. And if they come here, we’ll already be tucked away in the rocks. And if not that, you have the half demon to fight for you-”

 

“No.”

 

Kouga turns, his eyes wide, “ Inuyasha?”

 

“I’m going to see Sesshoumaru, “ Inuyasha struggles for a moment because the idea had become lodged in his mind and he knew it was a bad idea, he knew it was the opposite of what Shippo and Kouga wanted but...it felt like his only option somehow, “ If...if there is conflict, maybe I can end it. Brat...you need to stay here.”

 

Shippo looks on in horror, “ You can’t. You can’t do this!”

 

“I’m not saying I’m enlisting or whatever...” the half demon kneels before the demon child, ignoring the now silent pack and stunned Kouga, “ But I need to see what I can see. Maybe I can stop all this from reach us. But don’t be stupid. I’m coming back and when I do, we’ll travel some more, alright?”

 

“This is your brother’s fight, “ Kouga tries, voice hoarse with emotion, “ Not ours.”

 

Inuyasha winces as he stands, maintaining eye contact with a speechless Shippo; he had reached out to ruffle the kit’s hair and been dodged. For a long moment, he didn’t know what to say but feeling the eyes of the pack on him (he wondered if his departure would encourage or discourage the wolves that had seconds ago been ready to leave. At last, he says with Ryouko’s approval,

  
“War'll come...whether we like it or not.”


	9. Chapter 9

It doesn't take long for him to track down the source of the fire. He feels like a line is being pulled taunt as he runs farther and farther away from Shippo and the eyes of the wolf pack but he can think of no other option. He has to see, has to face whatever is at the end of the forest where dark smoke is pluming. And it’s too soon that he's looking up at a large, scaly creature who mumbles in tones he can't understand. He’s reminded of Ryuukotsei and so he takes out tessaiga, launches himself high into the air and-

 

“ He is mine, mongrel.”

 

He hits the ground hard and looking up, he sees Sesshoumaru launch himself forward, his craws simply siding off the cyan scales. He calls out some barb in the demon's native tongue and then, his eyes begin to glow. He's seen Sesshoumaru transform before but still, the sight of the massive dog demon causes awe and unease to twist in his gut. He can't help but recall, regretfully, shamefully other times he'd seen the great dog or depictions of his father in a similar form. He did not have the privilege of another form and how miniscule he must seem compared to them... Then, he hurries to stand up because pride or not, he isn't going to watch Sesshoumaru get his ass kicked.

 

“Move it or lose it!”

 

Sesshoumaru is forced back by a breath of fire, and Inuyasha takes the chance to slice at the demon's neck. He's rewarded with a screech and the sight of several scales cracking and coming loose but it's not enough. He works to escape the slash of a tail, a three toed claw that bats are him like a fly. Sesshoumaru clamps down with powerful, poisonous jaws, shaking his head and a the very least keeps the dragon from swatting Inuyasha out of the sky with his other arm. But it's not a well thought out move, being so close to a serpent made of fire who wriggles and drags the canine. Dirt stirs beneath their large feet and like an ant, Inuyasha just barely avoids being crushed or buried; at the very least some of the flames are put out in the struggle.

 

Then their maw starts to glow and lava drips to the ground and onto white fur.

.

The demon Lord yelps and moves back, his mouth smoking from poison that proved to be not strong enough with the thick dragon scales. Worse, he's not fast enough, a barbed tail catching Sesshoumaru in the side. Inuyasha, lips set in a grin line, propelled himself up, up above the smoking canopy. It's not safe on the ground, not safe anywhere he thinks- In a single moment he's up and in the next...he coughs, dispelling dirt and dust from his lungs. It hurts but his ribs will heal, he tells himself as he struggles to stand. His fall had at least been to some benefit for the crater he lay in was large, and the explosion of soil had dampened nearby flames. Dizzy, he tries to see through the haze before clarity came; he still had a death grip on tessaiga and so he raised his sword high, twisting the blade and working to dispel the smoke in one large downward slice.

 

He saw a charred landscape, patches of trees still flickering with fast dying embers. The tip of his sword meets the ashy ground as he tries to remain upright because it hurts and he can’t breath, can’t think- But then another yelp has him moving.

 

The dragon has Sesshoumaru pinned, and his brother is wriggling, snarling as lava burns to the bone; the foreign demon is speaking but it’s the same gibberish from before. Baring his own teeth, Inuyasha runs as fast as his legs will carry him, focusing on not tripping. He uses the weight of tessaiga to his advantage, propelling himself those last few feet. His mind goes a mile a minute because the scales are too hard, but there has to be a spot where...he pierces the dragon’s eye and his thrown again. And this time, he doesn’t wake as fast.

 

When he does, it’s to silence and to late morning late. Beside him Sesshoumaru sits in white pants smeared with dark ash; his shirt has been burned off though remnants hang at his waist. His exposed flesh is still streaked with the pink, puckered scarring of partially healed burns. It’s an eerie sight, to see his cold eyes peering out from the marks that creel like spiderwebs up his neck. But his hair remains long and silky, moving with each breeze through the decimated clearing. Some feet away the dragon lays; one eye stares unseeing as blood dries in the intense heat beneath the smoky, red haze of the post fire. Inuyasha can almost see the gaping hole in its neck but he lacks the strength to turn his head completely; still, he can’t help but huff in relief.

 

“Dead?”

 

He receives no answer.

 

“Think they’ll get the message, “ Inuyasha manages a small grin, “ -that we ain’t gonna let them just take over?”

 

“You do not understand, little brother, “ Sesshoumaru says with heavy disdain, “ She was simply a low level scout.”

 

Inuyasha feels his throat close up as he sits up on his elbows as slow as possible because while he didn't think himself the most powerful being regardless of his fight with Naraku, he still counted himself, and Sesshoumaru if begrudgingly, as up there in power. If they had both barely defeated a scout...what could be done when they came across a general?

 

“That's why you've been strong-arming everyone into joining you, “ the hanyou whispers, “You don't think you're strong enough.”

 

“My strength is not what is in question, “the Lord snaps, “ War is war and while I may survive, I have more than just myself to consider. “

 

“Since when have you given a fuck about anyone else?”

 

“It is the duty of a daiyoukai.”

 

Inuyasha eases himself down again with a groan, lacking the strength to keep himself sitting up as that simple movement left him seeing stars, “Duty, huh? What about Rin? Is that how you see her?”

 

“She succumb last winter.”

 

Inuyasha turns sharply at that, “ Wait, what? But she and Kohaku-”

 

“A wasting illness took hold. He still manages their Slayer village, with their son. You should know how fragile humans are.”

 

Inuyasha nods slowly, letting silence pass over them; he feels like any comfort or words he offered would be rejected so he bites his tongue, “ So what's the plan here? Unite Japan against these firebreathing assholes? I get the feeling Kouga ain't the only one who's not interested in an alliance.”

 

“ And what interest do you have? You and the wolf made it clear you were happy to hide in the mountains.”

 

“Pfft, he might be but...me and Shippo are gonna have a hard time roaming the mainland if the mainland has been turned to ash. Look, I'm not offering just to be nice or outta duty. I live here. People who are important to me live here, “ he swallows because once upon a time he may have gone rushing in, saving the day but Kagome was gone and so were the beads. And yet, he was still stepping up because it was only logical, wasn’t it? It was entirely self serving, he told himself. “So how can I stop this? Or do you really not want the help of a worthless hanyou?” 

 

There's a long pause before Sesshoumaru starts to stand; his slow movements prove he's not as healed as he would have his brother think, “ You want to help.”

 

“Yeah, and?”

 

“Are you truly up for this battle, Inuyasha?”

 

The half demon frowns, not understanding the odd, almost concerned question; before he can come up with a response other than sputtering, some form of understanding passes over Sesshomaru's face before he nods and turns to go. To his relief, Inuyasha slowly follows.


	10. Chapter 10

“How did you come to be at the wolf caves?”

 

Inuyasha flinched, his lips contorting in a scowl.

 

“It's unusual that you have decided to stay there, given you left your humans behind-”

 

“I ain't staying. Me and Shippo were just helping them with their bird problem, “ he snaps though Sesshoumaru doesn't raise at the barb, “ Mind your own business. We'll be back to roaming around after this shit blows over.”

 

“ This Sesshoumaru thinks otherwise, “ he says sagely, annoyingly really, “ And it would be wise to leave the wolf pack to their traditions.”

 

Inuyasha felt his temper flare. So this was about the howl, which honestly, he had been expecting that to have consequences. Kouga had given him a pass oddly enough and the wolves at the den had been distracted by the fire, if not scared off by their suddenly protective alpha. But his brother had never been one to shy away from reminding Inuyasha exactly what he was and wasn't. Flushing, he trudged further ahead in avoidance but apparently his normally stoic and most importantly estranged sibling had decided a heart to heart was required. And honestly, if this agreement or truce was going to work out Sesshoumaru really needed to go back to being silent and judgemental.

 

“You have never tried to sing to the moon before.”

 

“Yeah, well, apparently it's tradition. Wouldn't have done it if they hadn't asked, “ He tries weakly, voice harsh with shame.

 

“ I doubted if you could. We share an ancestor, “ Sesshoumaru huffs, “ With your friend from the east. I suppose you would not know that, or about the traditions of our father’s people.”

 

Inuyasha flinches and turns suddenly, “ There a point to this or are you just trying to get me to run you through?”   

 

“Did you ever try, little brother? “ Sesshoumaru has his usual blank expression and his tone is light, casual; the younger demon has a feeling about what the right answer is, “Our songs carry for miles. Surely you've heard them.”

 

Inuyasha turns about, teeth gritted to contain both hateful, spiteful words and a few things he was tempted to but ultimately didn't want to admit. Yeah, he’d heard them. He always heard them. After a long pause, Sesshoumaru increases his pace so that he walks several yards ahead instead of a few feet and it's apparent now that the burn scars have almost faded completely into his pale like the moon skin.

 

“Hm. What would a hanyou have to sing about?”

 

Inuyasha pulls tetsaiga from his hilt and while the blow purposely misses the daiyoukai by a hair’s inch ( he doesn't try to dodge either), he assumes he's made his point. Sesshoumaru does not attempt to converse with him again.

 

\--

 

“Lord Inuyasha, w-what are you doing here? In the western lands of all places!”

 

The flea bounces up and down anxiously, his voice strained though it's easy to talk over him with a self deprecating sneer; after nearly five days of traveling in complete silence with his elder sibling, one could say Inuyasha was out of patience. They had encountered another scout mid way that had been challenging and just as well, the terrain had become harsher the farther they traveled until it was mostly ash beneath his feet. Worse, he has a near constant headache from the smell of smoke and decay, " Oh, I dunno. Just thought I'd visit, learn abit more about my father's land, maybe ask about this war thing going on.  And I'm sure you didn't have any idea what was happening, right?”

 

“ I, well, “ Myouga gulps, “ I had not been keeping...the best track of you, I suppose. And we had hoped the battles would not reach so far east.”

 

Inuyasha rolls his eyes, trying to look about without being too apparent. It definitely wasn't like the dens, that was for sure and honestly, it reminded him of some stuffy human temple. There were altars and incense, mats and scrolls...but probably most notably were the soldiers that seemed to be everywhere, here and outside in the courtyard. He could smell that they were all dog demons with a handful of tanuki which, alright, it made sense but he supposed he'd thought there would be more variation. All he saw around him were white haired and grey haired demons with gold and yellow eyes. None had ears like him but some had tails, and some even had marking like his father and brother. He had never met another dog demon before (Sesshoumaru excluded), though he heard their howls and smelled them. He’d long suspected that they avoided him which was understandable. He knew his tainted scent was offensive and so it was reasonable that they stared and glared at him now, instead of standing at attention before their Lord.

 

“ Hasui has returned, m’lord, “ an older dogs croaks, one of his eyes an empty scarred socket. He had seen few demons with permanent physical damage and so it surprised Inuyasha, though Myouga gently provided a name and an explanation about the Mongolian invasion. Lord Yorimaru, an advisor to Lord Inutaisho and even Lord Touga before him who had much battle experience though no longer the energy to engage these days. Inuyasha thought he looked sorry enough given the large blade on his back.

 

“And?”

 

“ Stalled at the Bay but losing ground.”

 

Sesshoumaru frowned and walked past his advisor, soldiers parting like the sea; then the patter of clawed feet draws his attention and he looks up to see a large racoon emerging from a separate room.

 

“ What did you find in the eastern mountain? A fire breather, I can see but...”

 

“ It was just as expected, “ Sesshomaru hisses though not cruelly, “ A scout. There may be others. Have we received reports from-”

 

“ None.”

 

The daiyoukai pauses and Inuyasha can't tell if it's because he was interrupted or because he's thinking; either way his brother's eyes are narrow with displeasure. He honestly would have bet money on Sesshoumaru decapitating anyone who dared speak over him but it appears Yorimaru has earned a pass for the dog demon presses on without worry.

 

“Silence from all three.”

 

His brother nods and approaches the raccoon. With an odd look exchanged, the two exit the room and honestly, Inuyasha had almost been too absorbed in the sudden tense conversation to realize that nearly twenty pairs of eyes had turned to him. Keyword: almost. His heart raced and already a growl was crawling up his throat; it seemed odd then that the thought would come that he shared some traits with them: hair color, eye color, an edge to his smell that identified him as being a inuyoukai. Some even had his lean physique though many stood heads taller, and barrel chested beneath armor. Their calves didn't look to curve like his but he'd seen that in human children, in poor villages to a worse to degree so perhaps that was his human side.

 

Suddenly, one of them huffs and starts to come forward; the icy slice of fear causes him to snarl loudly, and out of his peripheral he sees Myouga fleeing from his robes. The old dog that had been faking nonchalance now turned to him. Inuyasha flexed his claws, itching to let tetsaiga show them who they were messing with. But none dared to move; they just watched him and soon the minutes started to wear on him. Eyes darting about, he took a step back when he saw the one eyed demon, Yorimaru, move again and accidentally met the old dog’s eyes. The door Inuyasha'd come through was inches from his back now and make he shouldn't have taken his red robes before he left because he'd never felt more like a target than right now. What did they see when they looked at him? Prey? A threat? A joke?

 

He knew his hair was shaggy, wavy where there's was straight and combed; he knew he wore an obnoxious red (though it was far more muted now) that smelled of smoke and dragon blood and wolves just about the stench of hanyou. Maybe they even smelled Shippo, and really all of his was on display it seemed. They all wore shoes and sashes and accessories indicative of their status and victories. All Inuyasha had was a robe and sword, of which likely only reminded them he was the reason their former daiyoukai was deceased. Why he thought coming here would work, why he thought differences could be put aside for something bigger- he laughs abruptly and sees flinches and hands reaching for weapons.

 

“ Come on, you pure blooded pricks, “ he smirks at their cries of offense, “ I ain't got all damn day.”

 

“Inuyasha.”


	11. Chapter 11

“What would you have us do?”

 

She looks  so sincere as she asks in the still privacy of her den. Outside he can hear the pack pacing and arguing because he had meant it; he couldn't send even one wolf to fight. It was hard enough seeing Inuyasha turn his back and begin darting down the mountain but he had confidence in the half breed, at the very least. He was strong,  he was determined...but it still wasn't right.

 

“It's too late. You can curse the decisions of daiyoukai long gone but the fact remains-”

 

“ We've been fine this long. We hadn't even heard of fighting until a few months ago!”

 

Ryouko’s eyes narrow, “ Your ignorance. You've kept your head down. If you listened-”

 

“ Will 20 or 30 wolves really help all that much? The northern wolf tribes have  members upwards of a 100. And the tanuki and lynx are a united force....But we have lost, “ he grits his teeth, fisting his one hand, “-so damn much.”

 

She begins to pace, her voice a low hiss, “ It is our duty, grandson. We must be part of history-”

 

“ I don't care about history. I don't care about appeasing others who never took the time to consult me before pissing off foreigners across the sea!” Kouga shakes his head at her taken aback expression because he wasn't a fool. He knew these attacks weren't as sudden and unprovoked as Sesshoumaru and his grandmother wanted him to believe. He wasn't so young that he couldn't recall other fights with the western continent and as much nationalism as he had, he saw this for what it was. Egos were bruised, greed had provoked territory disputes and now that Japan had become aware of her neighbors, their neighbors had taken note of the smallness and unsecured quality of her islands.

 

“So you will do nothing.”

 

He scoffs, “Not quite. “

 

Kouga moves outside the den and into the crowd where he yells, “ Pipe down, will ya? I've got something to say! You all sound like a bunch of stupid cubs. This is exactly what they want, for you to be forced out of fear to fight for them at your expense. “

 

He cuts off their murmuring and his chest aches when he sees Shippo, eyes red from crying emerge from his den.

 

“ But if that's all that's important, if that's what is absolutely necessary to keep our mountain and way of life...I'll go. I will fight for your honor and for your peace of mind. Or better yet, I will fight to prevent war from coming this far east, “ he yells and tries to believe his own words despite the wolves’ obvious disbelief, “ And I will return, with the half demon who has saved our lives. So don't you dare waste what he gave you by going off and dying for something as stupid as this. ”

 

Ginta sputters from the crowd, “W-who will rule while you're gone? We need an alpha!”

 

He looks about and finally lists his most loyal hunters, his wise tailor, the second eldest wolf who had seen much conflict in his time, the sternest den mother though her pups had long since grown, their medicine woman and her upstart apprentice, and finally...“ Ginta, Hakaku, Kokoro, Raizen, Atsuo, Bantaro, and Grandmother. You will make decisions together in my absence.”

 

“Like a committee?” Hakaku confirms before he's interrupted by chuckling; all eyes turn to Ryouko.

 

“Very good, Kouga, “ she seems sincere as she says above nervous side conversation, “ A good leader never compromises values.”

 

“ I will follow you, alpha, “ says one young wolf but then Raizan grips his shoulder. The grey wolf with his bad eyes and twisted knee eyes Kouga careful as he slowly says, “ We need able bodied hunters for winter.”

 

“ But a few of us won't be missed, “ says another young wolf, her voice indignant.

 

Kokoro placates and confirms that Kouga has chosen well, “ We'll need to erect barriers, watch the horizons in shifts in case of enemies. In which case every wolf will be needed, little one. ”

 

“ I'll need help digging up herbs and other medicines, “ comes Atsuo’s warbling voice and Bantaro is quick to agree that many crucial resources take time to find. This seems to quiet the pack, even the rowdy and eager youth. Kouga is proud then because he knows that his absence and this looming danger...they can do it, they can survive it. He's certain of it now.

 

“ I see, “ Ryouko starts to many surprised faces though her eyes have become sad, “ When do you leave, grandson?”

 

“Now!” Shippo yells, latching onto the alpha's shoulder, “ Maybe if we hurry we can catch up to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru-”

 

“Shippo-”

 

The fox bares his teeth at the stern tone, “ No, don't even try to tell me stay behind! I won't do it! You can't make me.”

 

“ Kid, it's dangerous. I can't protect you-”

 

“ I can protect myself!” Shippo’s voice becomes tight as he holds back tears, “ F-For me, this is about Inuyasha. He may be rude and grumpy sometimes but he's loyal and he'd died for me. He's...he's the only family I have. And even though I'm weak and too young to help I'm not gonna stay here, when he needs me!”

 

Kouga frowns, feeling conflicted, “He'll kill me if you get hurt.”

 

“He'll probably kill you for coming after him too.”

 

The alpha laughs suddenly at the unexpected qipp and cups the back of the kit's neck, causing their foreheads to meet; he could definitely see the results of Inuyasha's brand if childrearing, “ Brat, you going to listen to me at all on this trip?”

  
“I can try, “ comes the mouthy retort and the alpha sighs, expecting no less.


	12. Chapter 12

He dares to look where his brother had disappeared to, finding him framed in the doorway and looking all in all...bored. From around the daiyoukai’s shoulder, he sees the beady eyes of an anxious raccoon who he suspects is Tomiyoshi, the lord of the South. Sesshoumaru, his lip curling as he looked about, let out a barking order that caused both his brother and the other Lord to jump.

 

“Move.”

 

Instantly, a pathway forms and it looks like the soldiers are trying their best to give him as much space as possible. Huffing, he forces himself to take that first step forward and he tries his best as he walks, each step deliberate and loud as the calloused bottoms of his feet slap against the wood floors. But one figure does not move out of his way. He stops only to avoid coming nose to nose, eyes darting between Yorimaru and his brother’s impassive face though the arrogant smirk never leaves his lips.

 

“You are Inuyasha, “ the old dog mutters, causing the half demon to tense and grip tessaiga’s hilt a bit tighter, “ The lost son.”

 

“Inutaisho’s half breed child?” comes one whisper that causes the soldiers to erupt in their own mutterings as they shuffled nervously. It seemed they no longer saw him as a threat, with Sesshoumaru’s odd way of pledging for him and now just knowing his name seemed to make them nervous. It's weird, disquieting but he pretends that he sees the behavior as annoying because he's certainly not afraid.

 

But Inuyasha still can’t even find it in himself to relax when Myouga appears on his shoulder, though he acknowledges that this at least means he’s in no danger of being maimed. His mind is jumbled with thoughts of fighting or fleeing, but he does neither as Yorimaru stares him down. They haven't reached for their weapon but it's clear; his presence, his very existence is upsetting to his father's former advisor. Myouga starts to speak but in the end, Inuyasha doesn't exactly appreciate the flea’s words.

 

“ Our young Lord has returned home to aid his brother, Master Yorimaru. I would think you'd see it as noble.

 

Inuyasha huffs in disbelief “ Feh. It ain't like that at all, just want some peace and quiet.”

 

“Hm, you...look much like him. But you behave like a common-”

 

“Inuyasha.”

 

The half demon’s ears flatten because as much as he wants to tell Sesshoumaru to piss off, he also recognized an out when he saw one. To his relief, Yorimaru moves aside without furthee comment. Inuyasha tries his best to convince himself that he did not hurry toward Sesshoumaru because, after all, he wouldn't put it past him to lure him to the western kingdom and ambush him.

 

When he stops, he notices the daiyoukai looks peeved but Sesshoumaru doesn’t speak as he turns on his heel, nearly knocking Tomiyoshi over in his rushed escape. Inuyasha closes the screen door behind him, glaring at the soldiers and Yorimaru one last time, then heaving a sigh of relief as he surveys the empty room he’s now entered. It’s much bigger and darker, but it still smells of incense and dog.

 

“Lord Inuyasha, “ Tomiyoshi begins with an odd accent, marking him clearly as a southerner, “ It’s very nice to meet you.”

 

Inuyasha frowns, “ Not a lord.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I ain't some stuck up Lord you gotta defer to.”

 

The raccoon blinks then lets out a chittering laugh, “ Well then, Master Inuyasha, I am Tomiyoshi, or just Tomi. I never did like formalities. It's a relief you’re much easier to talk to than your brother.”

 

“Che, “ Inuyasha feels sidelined by the friendliness but manages a half smile, looking at Sesshoumaru’s back as he leads them deeper into the long stretch of a room, towards a set of double doors, “ Ain’t saying much, given he was born with a stick in his ass.”

 

Tomiyoshi laughs again and it echoes through the room; Myouga tries to shush him but Sesshoumaru doesn't acknowledge them in the least, “ And here I was hoping he had moments, outside of political talks and plans for battle.”

 

“No, “ Inuyasha snickers as he watches his brother for a reaction, “ His preferred greeting is a claw through your guts and maybe ripping out your eye.”

 

“That's.. awfully specific, “ Tomi notes with a before he notices Myouga's grimace; he sobers a bit, “ That explains why he waited so long to seek your aid. Though, I haven’t been in the know for long either. If I hadn’t received word from our cousins in the north, why-.”

 

Inuyasha shrugs as the raccoon talks and talks without restraint; he doesn’t so much mind it and it's almost a relief that he’s not surrounded by stoic generals but he can’t shake it, the need to be alert. The chatter is a distraction, a false offer of safety because he can’t rely on any of these demons, especially not- He stops short as Sesshoumaru turns to them. The elder demon says nothing as he beckons them through an open sliding door, where a harpy sits drinking what smells like oolong tea. Tomiyoshi gulps and her red eyes flicker to him, then return to Inuyasha.

 

“ This is how you plan to win?”

 

Tomiyoshi and Myouga balk at her bluntness, Inuyasha letting out a snarl. Sesshoumaru ignores her completely as he moves to sit and serve himself tea. Apparently this was as expected for she doesn't wait for a response, just continues to sneer from where she sits. Tomi tries at least but his good humor is gone, replaced by anxiousness.

 

“Lord Nishio-”

 

“When I offered my assistance, I expected some level of proficiency. You’ve gotten soft, “ she slurps noisily, “ Has Hasui returned?”

 

“He has, “ Tomiyoshi answered when it becomes clear Sesshoumaru isn't going to respond. Glaring at the woman, Inuyasha can put two and two together; so this is the leader of the North though he's yet to determine who this Hasui is that they keep mentioning; Myouga, already trembling from the tension in the room, calls out “ Lord Sesshoumaru, maybe we should-”

 

The daiyoukai ignores them all as he drinks deeply. The scars had disappeared and the two of them had not encountered another scout of such power as they pushed to make a two week journey one that took less than a week. They had fought only once when Sesshoumaru refused to take a shortcut that neared a human village, but the wounds had been superficial. Inuyasha had only grazed him before he was thrown several yards into a distant rice field. He returned grumpy, wet, but didn't argue again. Nearly an hour later the found a smaller dragon, back littered with arrows and Inuyasha put it out of it's misery. The rest of the journey was quiet and uneventful.

 

But maybe that was the calm before the store for now, minutes tick by without any conversation. They were all on edge and then....another enters the room, a black scaled serpent who reeked of blood, decay, and ash.

 

“News has come, “ he hisses, “Yue has succumb at the bay.”

 

Nishio curses, “ And her sister? Surely Uue hasn’t fallen as well.”

 

“No, the kitsunes continue to stall them but there have been reports-”

 

“We already know they've reached the mainland and continue east,” Sesshoumaru says dryly as he stands.

 

“Yes, and I’ve informed Yorimaru of this. What...what do you suppose our next form of action will be?“ Hasui says, looking overwhelmed and frustrated; his wounds catch Inuyasha’s eyes, as does the way Nishio looks at him with barely concealed worry. So there’s something there, he thinks, trying to discern the motives of the group. Obviously Nishio and Hasui, and Sesshoumaru and Tomiyoshi were powerful beings (regional Daiyoukai was no small feat) but what did they gain by being here? It wasn't just logic that said the enemy of my enemy is my friend, he thought; perhaps it was because their power, their titles as leaders of Japan, had been challenged. He suspected they also felt their loved ones were threatened but he wasn’t amongst humanitarians, of that he was sure.

 

And he hoped they knew, especially this Nishio, he wasn't the kind to go down without a fight. They could turn on him at any moment, decide the help of a half demon wasn’t important and then...Shippo would be alright, raised among the wolves. He only hoped he and Kouga weren’t pulled into battle, he thought grimly. In the since following Hasui’s question, he let his mind drift to others; would Sango and Miroku, Kohaku too be affected? Would their families be brought in, forced to fight or succumb to the chaos the demons had wrought? Surely Japan couldn't be taken and yet...he could feel the seriousness of the situation h he wondered if maybe he was underestimating.

  
“You have informed Yorimaru, “ the daiyoukai says at last as he continues to the far end of the room, disappearing behind another door; it's as close to to a retreat as the half demon has ever seen, “ That is sufficient.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying, folks. XD


	13. Chapter 13

“You have informed Yorimaru, “ the daiyoukai says at last as he continues to the far end of the room, disappearing behind another door; it's as close to to a retreat as the half demon has ever seen, “ That is sufficient.”

 

Stunned, Inuyasha wonders if he is suppose to follow before Myouga speaks gently in his ear, “ My Lord likely doesn't wish to admit he is exhausted.”

 

Tomi observes over Inuyasha's scoff, “ I understand that the scout you found was very...skilled.”

 

“Che, “ Inuyasha flops down, resting his head in his hand as he tries to ignore Nishio and Hasui who keep looking at him and whispering; just to be on the safe side incase she decides he's worth more than just a glare, he makes sure to leave tessaiga in her full view. As the racoon slowly sits to Inuyasha’s left, measuring two cups of tea, he admits, “ We managed fine.”

 

“Hasui and I managed three scouts on our way here, “ Nishio sneers.

 

“ Good for you, lady. But nobody asked.”

 

Hasui bares fangs in his direction but he was done tip toeing around her and honestly, now that he was seated, he was starting to feel the soreness of their journey. Tomi offered him a steaming cup as he did his best to placate the harpy with more chittering words. The harpy had leaned back a bit in disbelief but he didn't care because as tired as he was, he was more tired of the looks and the tension. He was going to clear things up once and for all; he might be a half breed but he was a threat, one they shouldn’t underestimate. Though, he would have prefered dinner and some sleep before having to prove himself. Cowardly bastard, he thought as he looked at the door his brother had disappeared through; was he even going to be offered a place to sleep? He'd gladly take one of the trees on the courtyard if not for the Inu soldiers and tanuki milling about.

 

“ Oh, so you do have a spine, “ Nishio laughs rudely, “ And some gall, half breed!”

 

“Says the bitch who's been yapping since we got here. “

 

“How dare you-”

 

A loud clang draws their attention and they see that the small serving table before them has been cut cleanly in half. It’s odd, because they had not seen any movements, and Tomi who sat directly in front of the line continued to drink deeply from his cup. However, after he had drained the porcelain mug completely, he announced with an unusual edge to his voice, “ I think it best we all head to our rooms.”

 

“You’ve no say in what I do-”

 

Hasui grabs her arm, whispering something in the harpy’s pointed ear. It takes a moment of internal conflict before finally, the red eyed demon complies. Nishio still sends Inuyasha and Tomi a look as she leaves, but her and her advisor’s departure is welcome. Inuyasha almost exhales but resolves to hide his relief as Tomi stands slowly. Golden eyes note that there is a bit more grace to the tanuki’s movements, as if the fumbling from before may have been partly a ruse. Inuyasha tenses minutely.

 

“There is a room down the hall from mine. I saw Master Jaken preparing it so I suppose it is yours, “ the racoon smiles after an odd pause, “ I think we’ll be a lot more personable after some rest. There is much ahead of us.”

 

Inuyasha hesitates but somehow, he sees a glimpse of something honest, almost apologetic in the Lord's gaze. He allows himself to be led and while he remains ready for any attacks or tricks (where had Myouga gone? He’d likely taken off during his yelling match, he guessed), he gets the feeling that Tomi is just as frustrated and overwhelmed as Hasui had appeared. But he was also a leader and their derision for one another apparently had spurred him into action. Perhaps there was some reason for him coming here to the west to offer help, one that bordered on kindness though Inuyasa still wondered. Perhaps it was a treaty, or perhaps Tomi wanted to improve relations...no, no, it didn’t seem entirely political though he had no facts to prove this, just a feeling. And what good was a feeling, he thought as he tucked his hands into his sleeves.

 

“Inuyasha.”

 

The half demon turns, heart beating rapidly.

 

“I have heard of you, of what happened on Mount Hakurei and the jewel. I do not think Lord Sesshoumaru would bring you here either, if you were not an asset, “ There is a long pause, “ Fear of the unknown is likely the most common reason people lash out. Fear of change, of feeling helpless.”

 

“W-what are you on about?”

 

“ All I mean is that I see much of Lord Inutaisho in you. But also something else, something more... Good night, young lord.”

 

The soft slide of a door closing follows. Inuyasha is left standing in the dim hall, his claws digging into his palms as he willed his heart to stop racing.

\---

" They fought through the night. The Bay has been fortified once more."

Sesshoumaru nods, " Eun will have reached them this morning."

" Yes, and Hitachi will arrive on the northern coast by noon unless delayed."

"Unless delayed, " comes the empty response, " You expect he will be."

Tomi clears his throat, " It's possible."

" More than possible. Try more than likely. What good is one blowhard and thirty foot soldiers?"

" The wolf tribe has most of the north covered, " Hasui tells Nishio gently before inquiring, " The south? What about the islands?"

" Taken. "

Inuyasha's ears flicker anxiously, " Areas occupied by humans...Easy pickings. " 

" Unfortunately, " Tomi agrees, " Plus, kappa and bat tribes aren't known for their strength in battle. They let themselves be displaced. Erm, well, let themselves but had no choice really-"

Nishio rolls her eyes, " Cowards, all of em. Humans, fish, flying rats-"

Jaken gapes as Inuyasha lets out a warning growl; luckily Hasui intercepts before things can escalate, " Where should we go? We discussed the scouts on the mainland but the siege on the coast still needs our attention. We need fresh fighters, experienced soldiers who stand a chance."

" If you know of some, let us know, " Nishio retorts, " The last of 'em ship out tomorrow. We don't have any more allies to offer us aid."

Tomi gulps, " If we were to go ourselves-"

" Nishio, Hasui, " Sesshoumaru pauses and taps the map set out before them in the dim room; he moves on to another spot, " Tomi and Jaken."

" Y-you mean to send m-me, milord?"

The daiyoukai ignores his retainer's sputters as he taps one last spot and meets Inuyasha's eye; it's dead center of the central coast, " You and I will take two routes but meet here."

" Perhaps Lord Inuyasha and I-" Tomi cuts himself off, to the half demon's disappointment. Heart pounding, Inuyasha watches his brother stand as he continues to curse in his head. Gulping but hopefully hiding his unease, he stands with everyone else before the solemn daiyoukai. Gold eyes pass over them in intense scrutiny before a softly spoken command comes forth.

"Go."

They diverge, heading to the door...all except one wary hanyou.

" I take the cliffs."

Sesshoumaru actually frowns, " Valley."

"No way, " Inuyasha clenches his fists until his knuckles pop, " I know the territory. I can-"

" As do I. Take the valley to avoid being seen."

Fangs are bared, " Oh, like you can handle a Scout and I can't?'

" Yes."

" We barely defeated one together! You're no more a match-"

" Being belligerent is pointless, " comes the cold reply, " Take the valley or return to your wolves to wait for death."

Inuyasha rears back but prepares to come back full force when a voice cuts in. The half demon had almost forgotten about Yorimaru in the corner...almost, "Both of you should take the cliffsifr path to the coast. Exterminate any scouts along the way, ensure you're both able to fight once you reach Yue and Ue."

" We'll cover more area-''

" You'll get the half breed killed, " the old dog puts bluntly.

Inuyasha scowls, " You wish. I'll be fine. The cliffs-''

"We're taking the valley path, " Sesshoumaru interrupts, stunning his brother into silence as he stands abruptly; he avoids eye contact as he moves past Yorimaru. He speaks again oly when Inuyasha regains enough of his senses to argue, " I expect you to keep pace, brother."

"Feh, bastard, let's see if you can match MY pace!''

Sesshoumaru doesn't grace him with a response.

 


End file.
